Whispers of War
by TheRoseyeGardener
Summary: After the Revolution in the colonies, Lady Phillips insisted Sarah come home. Back in London, living with her mother in their fine townhouse Sarah fears life will never be the same. When her dearest friends come to visit - this proves to be true!
1. The Old World

Added characters:

Lottie (Charlotte)

Lord Wilson

The butler (call me lazy but I didn't actually give him a name)

One: The Old World

The street outside the drawing room window was busy. Carriages bustled, children played, ladies gossiped and merchants shouted, everyone went about their daily routine without any excitement. It was, Sarah imagined, how it had been for hundreds of years. The streets were old, ancient in some parts of the city. Sarah has always loved that about London- the rich tradition; that morning, however, the place seemed rather boring.

Her mother who was seated across the blue room in an elegant French styled chair had taken notice of Sarah's discontent.

"Dear, you're moping again. Do cheer up. You're home. The war is over. And divorce may be uncommon but after your father having been absent so long most people of good breeding hardly pay attention to a small scandal like that. Your father is happier out in the American wilds and we are better suited for a comfortable English life."

Sarah looked at Lady Phillips, who has always been happy in a placid unadventurous life and frowned. She didn't agree with her mother about being better suited for this life. Sarah had lived through adventure and it was thrilling, but her father had insisted she go home to London, so she had.

"There is nothing to do here. I haven't written in weeks. I feel as though I'm just bobbing about with no purpose." She laid back on the couch and twisted at the tassel on a small pillow.

Lady Phillips rolled her eyes and took up her stitching, now ignoring her daughter. Just then the butler entered with the letter tray.

"For Ms. Phillips" He announced. Sarah jumped up and broke the sloppy seal, knowing exactly who had written the letter before laying eyes on his jagged lettering. The contents made her want to scream with joy as her eyes darted across the happy news.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense." Her mother said calmly not raising her eyes from her needlework.

"Henri and James are coming to London!" Sarah had missed her friends so dearly that some nights she had cried herself to sleep. Finally, the three would be united again! She couldn't express her joy enough.

"Mother, we ought to have them here. James writes that they will stay in an inn, but that seems silly when we have plenty of spare rooms. Other than cousin Lottie are we expecting any company?"

"I don't believe so. You should invite them to stay. I would like to meet these boys and see if they measure up to characters you've portrayed in your stories. If so, I should think them dazzling company."

Sarah smiled but began to wonder nervously if she had made them out to be gentlemen. James and Henri were rugged and almost wild. It was commonplace in those United States but in England... they might be seen as rather un-charming.

She tried to imagine Henri at a formal dinner but was only able to produce memories of him devouring meals and licking plates after.

Oh dear, she thought, well at least James- Sarah frowned. Was James really any better?

The memory of James that came to her was one that had been replaying in her head for months. It was the day she left for Europe. He had a smudge of ink from the press along the back of his sleeve….

"James look what you've done to your shirt!" Sarah touched the stain.

"I'm a newspaperman, Sarah, people expect me to be a little-"

"Untidy?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes and then suddenly frowned. It was a real look of sadness and it appeared so suddenly Sarah had been taken aback.

"It was only a joke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You're leaving today," James said. She nodded, had he really only just realized what that meant or was there something else bothering him? Then James seemed to straighten out his thoughts. He shook his head and said,

"Henri isn't nearly as clever as you. Who's going to tease me? Humble me?" James had said it almost jokingly but Sarah could sense the truth behind his words. Who was going to keep him from taking everything so seriously? Who was going to remind him to be gentle? Who was going to bring out his sensitive but truly lovely humility? He needed Sarah and she needed him too. He forced her to be brave and face challenges she would have never dared to in England. James tested her writing and had elevated her ability through their constant competition. He made her question everything she thought in order to seek the truth. They really were a perfect team.

Sarah had tried to hold back the tears but one had escaped and so quickly others followed.

"Oh, James!" She frowned.

He hugged her tight. "I know."

They stayed like that for a while, embracing, just being together as friends holding on to their last few moments side by side.

…

Sarah glanced at her mother, who seemed unmoved by their brief discussion. Inviting James and Henri to her family home suddenly felt rather strange. She glanced down at the fine blue material of her skirt; it was much nicer than what she wore to go out reporting in America.

What if she had entirely changed and her friends hated the English version of Sarah? James certainly had when they first met. What if they detested everything about England and the life she lived here? It was certainly more extravagant than the small apartments above the Pennsylvania Gazette. It had been so warm and close there, whereas in London, in her family's expansive home with large rooms and wide hallways between- it seemed rather cold. Perhaps it was just the natural climate of England, that is, cold. Sarah had never noticed it until she returned from the states. What if she was growing cold too? What if James took one look at her and saw whatever he had upon their very first meeting. What if they never spoke as friends again? James had come to mean so much to her and to think that his opinion of her might change made Sarah uneasy.

She felt like she was leaving for a new country again. It was the same terrified feeling she had experienced as the boat left towards the colonies. Sarah was utterly frightened but there was also the sensation of knowing that something had started and there was no turning back. The old world for better or worse was miles away, the journey ahead was all that mattered now.


	2. The Gentlemen are coming!

Two: The Gentlemen are coming!

The month between the reception of the letter announcing their travel plans and the day they were to arrive moved monumental hebetude. Sarah found herself fixating on the strangest things. She must have fixed the painting in the hall 14 times over and yet it still stemmed crooked. Her thoughts were driving her mad. She was excited to see her friends and equally terrified that they would fall out of that friendship upon reuniting.

Then it arrived, the day she had been anticipating. A knock on the front door and the butler walking in his usual slow formal pace down the stretching hall. Sarah sat in the blue room and could see movement at the door but couldn't make out much else. Voices muffled by the walls between them resembled her American companions.

Sarah felt a pang of worry that her dress might be too fancy, that it would seem too British or something. She didn't have time to change.

Before she could manage another thought the door opened and the butler entered. "A mister James Hiller and mister Herni Lefebrve." Two young men now almost the same height entered the room. Henri had grown quite tall since their last meeting and James- Sarah found herself speechless.

James was exactly how she remembered him, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling, his hair pulled just so in a ponytail. His coat was nicer and his shoes also seemed new but it was still James, unchanged. She would've hugged him but her mother stood before anything was said and that gesture was enough to remind Sarah where she was and what was proper.

"James, Henri, this is my mother, Lady Phillips." Her mother extended a hand which James awkwardly shook and said: "It's nice to finally meet you." Her mother glanced at Sarah, who bit back a cringe. Of course, James would know nothing of the complexities of English social introductions. Henri took the French approach. Kissing the Lady's hand and saying, "Madam I can zee where Sarah gets her looks. You are a vision in violet."

At that James and Sarah made eye contact and both instantly burst into laughter.

"Sarah, please." Her mother drew her hand cautiously away from Henri. "Why don't we get your guests settled in their rooms and prepare for dinner?" Sarah now feeling like a child who had stepped out of line, nodded.

The butler returned to show the boys where they would be staying. Once they had gone Lady Phillips turned to Sarah.

"Teach them how to be properly introduced. What will our friends say? Really, Sarah. There is a difference between country manners and no manners."

"Mother, they meant no offense. Ben practically raised them as his own. I'm sure the focus of a Franklin education is not English introductions."

"Well, the focus of a Phillips' education ought to be. You shouldn't have laughed."

Dinner was not much better. Every time James or Henri would bring up anything interesting or funny Lady Phillips would steer the conversation towards completely bleak prattle about the kinds of hats one should wear, or how England was colder this winter than previous years, or how garden parties seemed to be fashionable this season. Sarah would have felt horrible if it hadn't been for James's understanding looks and smiles.

After dinner Lady Phillips thankfully went to bed. Around a warm fire the three friends were able to speak freely.

"If it wasn't for James I would have been shot by her father right then." Henri laughed.

"You were playing with fire Henri. The governor's daughter." James shook his head.

"She wanted a Frenchman." Henri smirked.

"It's a wonder then, she settled for a boy." Sarah smiled.

"Oh," Henri clutched his side as though a bullet had been through him, "I've been shot. Sarah how could you!" They all laughed.

Sarah looked over at the door, wondering if her mother was getting cross. She felt that perhaps they had been up too late, or were making too much noise. Sarah felt as though somehow this was breaking the rules.

"Sarah?" James has noticed her concern. Of course, he had. James never missed anything, it's what made him such a good journalist.

"Sorry. I just thought," she stopped herself, "nevermind. I'm being ridiculous."

Henri sensing that James was about to press Sarah into a personal sort of conversation decided he should also go to bed and left them alone.

"Your life here is pretty, uh, controlled," James said.

"Indeed," Sarah replied. "My mother had very high hopes for me, I think. I seem to have disappointed her. I don't think she can forgive me for being independent."

"Being independent or being American?" James pressed.

"Aren't they the same? When we came back here she wanted me to go to every party, see everyone, be reintroduced to proper society but I kept ruining things. I'd bring up politics or economics and the husbands, and eligible suitors would complain and mother would be reminded that I don't really fit in here anymore. She doesn't like me and I suppose she's not fond of you either. I think she had this idea that being with friends would tame me somehow. That you and Henri, the Frenchman, would bring out the best in me."

"I hope that I do bring out the best in you." James interrupted her lament. Sarah smiled.

"James, of course, you bring out the best in me, just not the most British side of me and-" Sarah was about to start lamenting again but it was James who spoke.

"You bring out the best in me too, Sarah. I've really missed you." James smiled and Sarah lost her train of thought. He was quite sweet when he wanted to be. His blue eyes were staring right through her. She was strangely captivated by him. How had she not noticed his remarkable smile before, his piercing eyes, that one strand of blonde hair that had broken free and caressed his cheek, his lips- the fire crackled loudly and ember popped as the wood shifted. They both retracted from the trance.

"I miss writing." Was what Sarah managed to say. She wasn't sure if it was what she had meant to say but she had said it.

"Well, don't let it get to your head, but you are, on occasion, a fairly good writer." James smiled.

"A compliment? Maybe I really do bring out the best in you." She teased. Sarah was trying to act normal around him but it felt strange.

"Surely there are newspapers here-"

"Not for a Lady's daughter. I'm trapped, James. I suppose it's all by design. My only way out of this house will be marriage, probably to lord- then I'll be a lady and have things at least to keep me busy. But that seems so horrible. Marry someone rich or suffer here with your mother for the rest of your boring life." Sarah hadn't realized how truly droll her life was before that. Why has she said all that about marriage? James wouldn't care- she glanced up to see him with a look of genuine concern across his face.

"That's awful." James's face lit up with a thought. "You should come back to America with us! Henri wants us to go to France because he's met some revolutionaries who claim that things are really going to start changing there but I think it's dangerous. If you come back to America with us, you can help me convince him it's a bad idea. He's more likely to come back if you're there. And besides, you can talk sense into anyone! And you can write again! And we can move back into the apartment- uh, apartments." He paused.

Sarah couldn't help but smile. She wanted to move back to America and be with her newspaper family more than anything. Then her face fell.

"My mother would never speak to me again if I left."

They were both silent. James supposed that he understood. He would give anything to see his parents, nevermind live with them in a big comfy house.

"Oh James." She reached out and took his hand. His heart skipped a beat. "I wish that I could more than anything. You are the best friend I have ever known. Despite our differences, we are good for each other. Sometimes I wish I had never met you. Then at least I wouldn't have to know the pain of being separated from you." She admitted

James placed his own hand over hers and met her eyes.

"Sarah, I don't know how to say what I'm trying to say." He tried to gauge her reaction but she was just looking at him, waiting for his next words. He sighed, "I don't want to go back to America without you. I don't think I can. I need you in my life, every day"- they had both moved a little closer to each other, drawn in by the honest and frank nature of the conversation. "I feel like I'm not whole when you are missing, like a part of me is missing." James gulped. She was hanging on his every word- she hadn't stopped him, or said he was being improper. He wanted to kiss her, it felt like she wanted him to kiss her too. He leaned forward and tucked a hair behind her ear. Their eyes met. "Sarah." He smiled, seeing that she was smiling too. His heart fluttered. James would savor this moment forever. It was the moment he realized she loved him too.

But they didn't kiss. Instead, the butler entered the room and the two slid apart.

"Miss Phillips, your mother would like to see you." He said and glanced at James who had a dopey smile across his face. "Perhaps you should retire for the evening, Mr. Hiller?" James took the hint and both left the room with the knowledge that their friendship had changed but not at all how Sarah had feared it might.

All James could think about as he headed to his room was how free he felt, how perfect it seemed- Sarah's smile. He sighed remembering what she said about leaving England and her mother.

James knew in his heart that despite her protest Sarah had to come back home to the Gazette with him. He decided he would have to prove himself as a gentleman and convince Sarah's mother that he was a worthy suitor. He resolved in that moment that he would marry Sarah and do things the proper -he rolled his eyes a little- British way. For Sarah, he could do this. How hard could it be to fit into polite society?

James stopped for a moment to examine a painting on the wall. It was slightly crooked and he wondered how much that bothered his future wife. James smiled at that thought too. She was his match in every possible way, why had he never seen it before? Why hadn't he kissed her?

Henri was waiting in his room and bombarded James with questions as he entered.

"How did it go?" Henri asked immediately.

"Just as it should've." James quipped.

"Oh come on, did you kiss her at least? Declare your love for her? Rescue her from her drab British life and whisk her away towards another adventure-"

"Henri," James threw a pillow at his young friend which hit him directly in the face and knocked him over. "It's improper to talk about such things." James did his best to sound British but his accent was, well, not great.

"Not for a Frenchman." Henri laughed, "or an American." He added.

"Yes, but my lady is British and I'm going to try my best not to offend her. I really like this one Henri, don't screw it up." The boys continued to talk late into the evening mostly about Herni's disbelief that James could play the part of a gentleman.

Down the hall which seemed worlds away, Sarah was receiving terrible news from her mother. They were to have Lord Wilson for dinner the next evening and the timing of his designs could not have been worse.


	3. Cousin Lottie

Three: Cousin Lottie

Lottie, a spritely young woman with light brown curly hair knocked on the painted wood door of her favorite cousin's house. She hadn't seen Sarah for almost ten years but they had written often and shared such intimate details of their lives that Lottie felt at times she was writing to a sister rather than a cousin.

She was announced by the butler as "Miss Charlotte Miller." Lottie had only been expecting Lady Phillips and Sarah to be in the blue room but she was greeted by two gentlemen also. One quite near her age, and rather dashing and the other was a little older and she immediately recognized him as James, from Sarah's letters.

"Sarah!" Lottie cried, seeing her cousin. The girls hugged and Lady Phillips cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes!" Sarah gestured for the gentlemen to approach. "This is Henri Lefebvre and this is-"

"James Hiller, the American." Lottie finished Sarah's sentence, "exactly as described in your letters. I am Sarah's cousin, Charlotte but everyone calls me Lottie."

"Lottie, it'z a charming name and I'm sure fitting of ze owner." Henri flashed a dapper smile. Lottie smiled back at him. James glanced at Sarah who was biting her lip, trying not to giggle. She met James's eyes and he could almost hear her wondering when Henri became such a shameless flirt.

"Sometimes I forget that Henri is French." James remarked, "and then he meets a woman and somehow I am reminded." Sarah and Lottie laughed at this.

"You're French. It must be terrible for you, the revolution, I mean. They say things are getting much more violent." Lottie began.

"Well, violence of any kind is never a pleasant thing but I didn't spend much of my childhood in France. Both James and I were raised by Doctor Franklin and Moses, who was a dear friend."

"That's right, of course! Sarah wrote to me often about the Gazette. Is that why you've come, to see Sarah?" Lottie inquired.

"I convinced James to come and zee me off to France. I want to cover the revolution for the paper. James thinks it's a bad idea and has spent the whole of the trip trying to talk me out of it." Henri said.

"Well, James is right. It's dangerous Henri." Sarah chimed.

"Indeed, your friend is sensible to advise you to keep away from France." Lady Phillips spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"I think it sounds exciting." Lottie said, "to be in the heart of all that's happening. To witness a whole country changing right before your eyes."

"As someone who has lived through a revolution, and been as you say, in the heart of all that's happening, I must say it really isn't as glamorous as you're imagining," James remarked.

Lady Phillips had her own ideas but firmly agreed with James that Henri shouldn't go and Lottie shouldn't romanticize war. Sarah was amazed that her mother and James, of all people, were in agreement.

The five of them spent the afternoon in conversation about France, the coming changes and the fears for Europe as a whole. Sarah was relieved to see that Lottie's presence seemed to blur to rules of conversation. She was also glad for the distraction from the Lord Wilson dilemma, though it didn't last long.

Her thoughts kept reverting to her mother's seriousness about the man. "Other girls would kill to have your chances." She had said, "He may well be the best offer you ever get." Lord Wilson was someone Sarah could not remember having met, or really heard of, but apparently he was the talk of the town. How lucky Sarah was to be in his sights.

And then there was James. Had they really been about to kiss? Why did the thought of that make her so giddy? Had he come all the way to England just to court her? If so, why hadn't he just said so? Of course, that might not be very American. How did Americans court? Sarah had seen American flirting before, which was usefully playful and almost teasing. James and Sarah teased each other all the time- had they been flirting all along? Was this what being in love felt like? She wanted to scream. Sarah glanced up to see if James had noticed that she was her lost in her thoughts. He had, of course. Sarah knew she had to talk to James but didn't know when they might be alone again or even exactly what to say.

"Lottie, you and Sarah should show us the sights of London tomorrow!" I'm dying to zee the tower-" Henri said.

"That is a lovely idea!" Sarah turned to her mother, "Do you think we could go?"

"Yes but you have to be back for dinner, remember Lord Wilson is calling on us tomorrow. It would be rude to arrive after your guest." Lady Phillips gave a knowing smile. Sarah frowned.

"We will be back in time to receive YOUR guest for dinner." Sarah turned away from her mother. Now James was giving her a very strange look as if he knew he was missing something.

"Good, it would be a shame if you missed Lord Wilson. He has been longing to see you since he returned from the French court. You know his family is thinking of fleeing France entirely. Must be awful, what he's had to go through with the revolution. The least we can do is try to cheer him up." Lady Phillips rose after saying this and patted Sarah on the shoulder. "We mustn't forget what is required of English ladies, what is expected." Then she left.

Everyone looked at Sarah waiting for an explanation. But Lottie has pieced it together before anything could be asked.

"You ought to be careful. Lord Wilson is known for being temperamental. His servants say he yells quite a lot. He may be wealthy but you can't be thinking-"

"I'm not thinking, Lottie. My mother has simply decided. I think she probably has given him the wrong impression too."

"I'm sorry." Henri interrupted, "what is going on?"

"Lord Wilson is coming to court Sarah tomorrow at dinner," James answered, having now put the facts together. Lottie, perceptive as ever realized that perhaps Sarah was upset by the prospect of being courted because her heart belonged somewhere else. Somewhere like Pennsylvania. Still, if Lady Phillips had decided on husband for Sarah there might not be any going back. It was best to calm her down and hope for the best.

Sarah only nodded at James's remark unable to say what she was thinking. Lottie took Sarah's hands.

"Oh, maybe he's not so bad. Maybe you'll really like him. Lord Wilson might have to yell because the rooms in his house are so large you can't hear someone on the other side." Lottie was desperately trying to cheer up Sarah. If this was truly her future she might as well view it with optimism.

"Nothing is settled yet." James added, "he's coming to court you but he could take one look and decide he's not interested."

Sarah tried to smile at James. Both of them knew that was unlikely but they were on the same page at least.

"James has a point. Some people hate gingers." Henri stated. They all laughed but it was short and full of uncertainty.

James wanted to comfort Sarah, hold her, protect her. He wanted to as Henri had put it, "whisk her away" but convention forced him to sit and watch as her cousin clasped her hands and tried to reassure her that it was all going to work out. Henri made eye contact with James, wanting him to say something more but what could he say? Until he could speak to Sarah alone nothing could be determined. They had, he thought, almost kissed the day before but what if she didn't actually feel the same?

Everything was frustrating to him and he had to sit and wait and hope that it could be fixed. James was beginning to understand Sarah's torture here and it only made him respect her more. To be feeling all of these things and to be expected not to say them- _is this what women feel all the time?_ James wondered. _How awful._

Tomorrow, he could be alone with her tomorrow. Some time during their tour of the city he would steel a moment and he would speak with her, frankly, without all the social constraints.

Later in the evening Sarah and Lottie went to Lottie's room and started picking things to wear for the next day's adventures, while Henri and James headed to the pub. They both agreed they needed some space from Lady Phillips' plans.

As the walked James pulled his coat collar up. It was cold in the evenings in England, everything was cold. Even Sarah seemed cold, but he was beginning to understand that she had to be cold here, to survive. It was her defense, he thought. She was trying very hard to protect herself from feeling the depth of the fear, she must have had. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every minute was engrossed in thoughts of Sarah. James felt as though he was going mad.

"Henri, talk to me about anything, please. I need to stop thinking."

"Ok, Lottie has beautiful eyes I think." He stated it so freely as though it was just a thought.

"Leave it to a Frenchman to speak only of women," James said.

"I'm sorry it was the first thing that came to mind." He shrugged, "why are you so controlled all of a sudden?"

"What?"

"You and Sarah belong together. You should have kissed as soon as you saw her. You should be happy together, right now." Henri looked over to catch James's reaction.

"You know that it can't be like that. I have to win her mother's approval." James frowned.

"Why?" Henri asked.

"Because. That's what a gentleman would do." James stared. Henri didn't respond. James has that stubborn look about him that made Henri suspect any further talk of Sarah would result in an argument.

"How do you pronounce the Thames?" Henri asked, changing the subject.

"The river?" James clarified.

"Yes, I noticed it's spelle but Lottie calls it the Tames. Is the H silent?" Henri said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if Lottie said it like that it must be right. She is British after all." James was beginning to feel completely useless.

"I can't wait to see London tomorrow." Henri beamed, though truthfully he could have replaced London with Lottie and it would have had the same effect.


	4. A day in London Town

4\. A day in London Town

The tour began at 10 after everyone had dressed and eaten breakfast. The carriage was a perfect size for the party as it fit four comfortably. The ladies sat across from the gentlemen and everyone was all smiles and laughter. It was to be a day of fun, not worry.

They stopped at a square with a large statue. Lottie walked towards the statue gesturing at something and excitedly telling Henri the history of the thing.

James and Sarah abandoned the teens and walked down a lovely street with shops and people.

"Everything here is so…" James searched for the word.

"Ancient." Sarah laughed.

"Well that, and dignified." He said, "Every square has a statue of some sort of hero or knight. Every home has a medieval king who designed it. There's so much, going so far back. It's very fascinating."

"I suppose." Sarah glanced back to see if Henri or Lottie had followed, but neither was in sight. She wanted to say so much to James perhaps this was her only chance- but a street with other people about hardly seemed the best place for a heart to heart. Then she remembered a place from her childhood. "We should go to Vauxhall Gardens! It's beautiful and sometimes there are traveling performers there. My father used to take me when I was young. It's in the city but we'll have to take a boat." Sarah seemed to be carried away by the idea. James followed her lead.

They found the others and headed to the gardens, a prospect Lottie also seemed thrilled by. It was clear why, as soon as they arrived.

The gardens were verdant and springing to life. Couples walked hand in hand and the air smelled fresh. Some of the garden paths were smaller and required them to walk two by two, again pairing Henri with Lottie and Sara with James.

The younger two excitedly rushed ahead as Lottie wished to show Henri something. The pair looked at something and laughed, then rushed off to see something else.

James noted this was perhaps as pretty a place as he might find in the city and a good place to say what he had been feeling but Sarah began before him.

"I'm so sorry that you and Henri have to dine with Lord Wilson tonight."

"Sarah, I'm sorry you have to dine with him tonight. How unromantic, some guy shows up and demands that he have dinner with you because he's rich or something."

"Well, it isn't ideal." Sarah frowned.

"I bet he's ridiculous. He's probably one of those rich guys who doesn't know a thing about the real world. Everything handed to him on a silver platter." James said.

"I'm sure he can't help being rich," Sarah said, stopping to look at some flowers.

"We should come up with a signal for every time he says something ridiculous. Oh, scratch your nose every time you think he says something snobbish." James smiled. "Like this." James Scratched his nose as an example.

"Thank you for the demonstration, but what if he's a perfect and intelligent gentleman?" Sarah has meant to tease James but that had come out almost sounding hopeful.

"Well then, um," He hadn't expected her to say that.

"I mean, he could be a very nice, handsome person that didn't mean any harm and was just following convention." Sarah wanted to shove the words back in her mouth. It was sounding like she wanted to meet Lord Wilson.

"I didn't think you were excited to meet him. Yesterday you seemed so against the whole thing. I thought," James stopped himself. He had almost admitted his feelings. That could have been humiliating.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, James." She wanted to scream. She could hear what she was saying but it wasn't at all how she wanted it to sound.

"I see." He turned to the path ahead. "We better find Henri and Lottie. It's getting late and we wouldn't want you to be late."

"I don't want to go back yet, please. Can I just have this one day with my friend without thinking of courtships and marrying?" She had reached out and taken his arm.

"Sarah, it's not the same anymore, is it? You feel it, I know you do." He said.

She stepped in front of him. "Please, James. You are my dearest friend and I need you. I'm so unsure of myself, of what I want and it's all so new. I can't do this without you." She felt she had laid her heart right out in the open.

"I can't watch you be courted by some British prick-" he shouldn't have said that.

"You don't even know him!" Sarah didn't know why she felt so defensive.

"Neither do you!" James shook his head.

_Why are we arguing?_ Sarah thought. _Why am I defending Lord Wilson? _

"Maybe I don't know him, but then I didn't know you when we first met and had I just given you a chance maybe we would've been friends longer." She said.

"We are friends Sarah, and that's the problem." James wanted to say something romantic and make some kind declaration but he fell silent looking for the right words.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment, James. I didn't know being friends was such a problem, I actually thought, for a moment- that night, I felt like maybe you felt- It doesn't matter. You're right. We should get back before dinner. We wouldn't want to keep our _friends_ waiting." Sarah stated and marched past him.

James clapped his palm to his face, what an utter disaster that had been.

A very awkward carriage ride followed. Henri and Lottie kept trying to start a conversation but Sarah and James wouldn't speak to each other. Henri knew they were both being silly and stubborn and that they would be friends again in no time but Lottie was frantically trying to make small talk and get either one to say anything.

Finally, after half an hour they were back at Lady Phillips's large townhouse. Sarah has not spoken a word to James the entire ride and she wanted to cry. How could their friendship be a problem? What was wrong with her? Had she entirely misread that night he had first arrived. She could have sworn James wanted to kiss her. How horrible it would have been if she leaned in and he'd laughed at her or something?! Did he really still hate her after everything? What was he thinking? Was there any way to fix this?

When they got out James extended a hand, like a true gentleman, to help Sarah down from the carriage. She took it but tried not to look him in the eyes, those blue eyes. Just feeling him look at her made her doubt that he actually hated her. Maybe he hadn't meant what he said. Maybe he had tripped over his words too, Sarah certainly had. It must have been a misunderstanding. She met his eyes.

He had a pleading look. Of course, James had meant something entirely different from what he had said. Why would he come all the way to England and stay for several weeks with someone he hated? He would always be her friend.

Lady Phillips swung open the front door. "Sarah, hurry! We don't have much time to get you changed for dinner. Lord Wilson will be here any minute!"

Both James and Sarah frowned. There was no time to apologize. He watched as Lady Phillips dragged her daughter inside and couldn't help but feel that she was headed into the lion's den.

— about an hour later —

James noticed that Lord Wilson was taller than him. This for some reason was unforgivably annoying. He was not bad looking, but he stood a little too proud like he was judging everybody.

When Lord Wilson had been announced and walked into the room, instantly Lady Phillips showed signs of approval.

"Lady Phillips, your parlor is stunning. Rather fashionable. For a moment I believed I was back at Versailles." He said.

"Thank you. These chairs are French since you mention it." She said, feeling very proud of her room.

Henri entered the room unannounced. The butler stepped quickly in behind him and tried to make up for the faux pas. Lady Phillips watched to see if Lord Wilson would say anything but, of course, his good breeding prevented him from embarrassing a lady. Next, Lottie came in, properly announced. Lord Wilson stood and the other boys followed suit. James noticed Henri staring at Sarah's cousin. Lottie had changed into a dark purple dress that suited her nicely. She kept smiling at Henri.

_Those two are determined to find trouble._ James thought.

Then finally Sarah entered. His jaw dropped. She wore a deep green dress, which was stunning. Sarah nervously looked at James, who managed to close his mouth and smile at her.

Lady Phillips introduced Lord Wilson to Sarah and he took her hand and kissing it said, "You are a vision in emerald."

James met Sarah's eyes and was glad to see her biting back a laugh. Then to his absolute joy, she reached up and scratched her nose.


	5. I wanted to

5\. I wanted to

After dinner Lady Phillips decided she had done her part and retired to bed. This left the young people to converse among themselves. Lord Wilson paid attention only to Sarah.

"You spent time in the colonies, how unique for a lady." He said.

"Indeed, some might find it strange, but my mother is friends with Dr. Benjamin Franklin and he promised to look out for me so she allowed it. I'm glad she did. America is," she glanced at James who was eagerly waiting for her to finish her thought, "well it is completely incomparable to any other place."

"I'm not much fond of revolutions." Lord Wilson stated.

"I felt the same when I first arrived. But then you begin to see things through the eyes of the people and suddenly it starts to make sense. Freedom, independence, it's not to be taken for granted." She said.

_Well put._ James thought.

"Surely though one must measure the cost of freedom. How many people lost their lives that would otherwise be alive? How many of the king's men died fighting to keep the colonies civil? There is a great cost to freedom and as you put it, independence. Perhaps, Sarah, it is not that you agree with the politics of the war but rather the personal implications."

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah frowned.

"You want to be free, independent."

"Who doesn't?" She said.

"The excessively rich." Lord Wilson said.

"The excessively rich are free. Free to do what they want, when they want."

"Are we?" He took Sarah's hand and met her eyes. The shocked her a little. "I was not allowed to write to you directly. I had to write to your mother asking to be invited to meet you, but that's not even the worst of it. If I had met you at a market and fallen madly in love with you but was told you were a shopkeep, well, society would not allow us to be together at all, nevermind writing to your mother."

Henri and Lottie shared a look, that James noticed. He would have to remind his young companion that they were going back to America at the end of the trip. He hoped Henri wouldn't break his heart again.

"I suppose but it isn't really the same-" Sarah was going to make a point but Lord Wilson kept talking.

"How tragic? Two people desperately in love, one rich and one poor, so they are forced apart." He paused, "I don't want freedom from my riches because then I would be restrained from courting you."

James decided he hated this man. That was all. He hated Lord Wilson. He seemed to be very good at courting, too good, as though he had done it before. _Sarah deserves better than this guy. _James thought.

"How wonderfully thoughtful of you to stay rich so you could court me," Sarah said, removing her hands from his.

_Haha_, James thought. _Bet you feel like a fool, your lordship_.

"My point is no freedom is absolute. Even in America, these conventions stand. I'm sure. Paupers don't marry princesses."

"Well, that may be because America doesn't have princesses." Sarah stood. "It has been a lovely evening but I fear I am becoming tired."

Lord Wilson took the hint and stood. At the door he turned back. "Will you be going to the Herrington's ball on Tuesday? It's at their estate in the country. Several of us are staying. I'm sure they could make up a room for you and your cousins should you choose to come." Lord Wilson waved a hand at the others in the room.

"I will ask my _cousins_," Sarah said and shut the door behind him.

"He certainly likes you," Lottie said, before turning her attention where it had been all evening, back to Henri.

"Uh, I had noticed." Sarah sat next to James. "I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered.

He smiled and whispered back, "Me too. I didn't mean that being friends with you is a problem- I meant being friends sometimes means being afraid of losing that friendship and so it can be hard to say what you're thinking because-well because," he was starting to struggle to find the right words again.

"Because you don't want to lose the other person's good opinion," Sarah said in a hushed voice. She was speaking from experience. James's good opinion meant the world to her. On the couch across from them, Lottie giggled at a story Henri was telling, something about stealing food from a tent at a war camp.

"Exactly." James smiled. He wanted to take her hand but was worried she might withdraw like she had when the lord tried to.

In that moment Sarah wanted to take James's hand. To tell him that she was afraid of losing him by admitting her feelings. That she didn't want to be courted by Lord Wilson, she wanted to be courted by him.

"What if we redo our garden walk?" Sarah suggested, "There is a perfectly lovely garden behind the house and I could do with some air." James nodded. He looked at Henri and Lottie. "Are you going to join us?" He asked.

"No, I think it would be best if I retired. I'm awfully tired." Lottie said and turned to Henri, "today was lovely." She left the room and Henri watched with a puppyish look.

"He used to look at pie like that. When did he grow up?" Sarah asked.

"Every woman he meets, Sarah, he's impossible," James said. Then he addressed the little troublemaker, "Are you coming?" _Please say no_. _I have to speak to Sarah, alone. _James thought.

Henri smiled, "I have to write to Monsieur Franklin and Moses. I promised I would keep them informed on everything." He shot a knowing look at James.

Sarah smiled and led James out the back door to a pretty garden with trees and bushes and winding paths lit only by the moon. They began down one such path. After a few moments of quietly walking Sarah had to speak.

"I could never love him." She said.

"And to think he only stayed rich to court you." James laughed.

"Tease all you like, he has his charms." Sarah said. _Not this again_, She thought, _no Lord Wilson isn't charming- at least I don't like him._

"Sure, for a _British_ Lord, he's quite charming." James rolled his eyes, "I mean, heck Sarah if he was courting me..." She nudged him playfully and they kept walking in a content silence.

"The other night," Sarah started but then hesitated.

"I've been thinking about that too." James said and stopped walking. "About what almost happened."

"So you were going to kiss me!" Sarah hadn't meant to say that out loud but there it was. She tried to hide her smile, maybe he wouldn't notice in the moonlight.

"Yes," James admitted, "I wanted to." He stepped towards her, "I still want to." There it was. Even in the dim light, she could see his blue eyes begging her. He was terrified, but so was she. Sarah felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She stepped towards him so they were very close. She let out a sigh of relief as she touched his should and he smiled. James took her face in his hands and slowly, gently placed the sweetest kiss upon her lips. Sarah could have melted she was so happy.

"Can you imagine what our younger selves would have thought. When we first met I could have never believed that I would kiss a Torry" James laughed.

"Well that Torry would've never wanted to kiss a rebel like you either." She said, poking his chest.

They both laughed and then fell into a tender embrace. Again their lips met, this time with more certainty. James wrapped his arms around her waist and she held his firm shoulders. Several hours passed, and the London cold seemed to have disappeared completely.

They wandered back inside and James escorted Sarah to her room, where he gave her one final kiss before returning to his room.

Henri knew as soon as he saw James. "Finally." He said.

"Yes, yes." James smiled, removing his hair tie and combing through his ponytail. "Do you remember when you had Sarah pretend to be my fiancé?"

"How could I possibly forget that." Henri chuckled.

"I wish it hadn't taken me so long to figure out. I could have been happy with her all this time." James said.

"What matters, my dumb American friend, is that you have figured it out now." Henri laughed and went to bed. James did feel a little dumb that happiness had been right under his nose this whole time but he was so blissfully happy that it didn't seem to matter.


	6. The Morning After

author's note: Hey everybody! Thank you for all the fan love! 3 It's really kept me going. I work in a newsroom (one of the many reasons I love these characters) and so I'm actually working extra hours right now, so fanfic writing has been super hard to find time for. I am almost done with the next chapter though so you can expect that in a few days! Sorry if there are typos, again not really time for editing. Love you guys so much and thank you again your words of encouragement keep me positive and motivated! keep being amazing, anyway- here's Chapter 6!

6\. The Morning After

Golden sun danced through the thin drapes of Sarah's room as she woke with a smile. She touched her hand to her lip, remembering the magic of James's closeness. Letting out a charmed giggle she sank back into the mountain of pillows. Sara hadn't let herself wonder what this might mean for their future. She knew that the conversation would come but for the moment she just wanted to live in the perfect sparkling world where James loved her and they were happy together.

A timid knock sounded at her door. She sat up. The maid, she thought, I better compose myself. But how? James kissed me! The knock came again.

Sarah took a breath, pulling herself out of the blankets and tying her robe as she approached the door. She was surprised when she saw who was on the other side.

"Lottie? What's the matter?" Sarah said, seeing her cousin who was already dressed for the day wearing a large frown.

"I have a terrible secret to tell you," Lottie said, budging into the room. Sarah closed the door behind her.

"You know you can tell me anything." Sarah tried to gauge the seriousness of the matter but had no real information yet.

"It's simply awful. I'm a terrible woman!" Lottie threw herself on to Sarah's bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"Please, Lottie, just tell me. What is the matter?"

"Henri!" Lottie cried though it was muffled by the pillow.

"Yes, I did notice you seemed fond of him," Sarah said. "I still don't see what's wrong." She sat down next to Lottie and removed the pillow from her face.

"He's going to lose interest when he finds out." Lottie then told Sarah a secret she had been keeping for nearly a year. Sarah listened and nodded as Charlotte revealed the story of her first true love and all that went amiss. Through the entire lament, Sarah was nothing but supportive. It was an uncommon situation, to say the least, and rather tragic.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lottie, that is quite a lot, and I don't know how Henri will react when you tell him. All I know is that he has been like a younger brother to me, raised by some of the best men you will ever meet. He is kind and whatever he thinks about all that, I'm sure that you and he will always be the best and dearest of friends." Sarah tried to comfort her cousin-sister, "and you don't have to tell him at breakfast either. Get to know him a little better first and then have a serious talk about the whole thing."

"You're right." Lottie said, "I just don't want to scare him away."

"Henri doesn't scare very easily. He and James have been through a lot with the war and losing their parents. They really are very understanding." Sarah smiled.

"Speaking of James…" Lottie poked Sarah's arm. "Is there something you want to tell me about last night?"

Just then the maid came in and announced breakfast. Sarah relayed the wonderful evening to Lottie as they walked down the hall.

The girls were the last to sit down for breakfast. The boys both smiled and stood as they entered.

During the meal, Lady Phillips kept glancing at Sarah waiting for more information about Lord Wilson and Sarah's thoughts on him. Her daughter, however, seemed to be enjoying the silence. Sarah appeared happy, so that was a good sign.

James too kept looking at Sarah. She was trying hard not to make eye contact with him. She kept smiling which was enough for him. They should've stayed in the garden longer. He just wanted to get her alone again, to confess the extent of his feelings. They belonged together, two halves of one whole.

Finally, unable to bear the quiet, Lady Phillips spoke.

"I heard that our friends the Herringtons are having a ball. It's at the summer house in the country." She said, "I think you girls should go."

"Oh yes, I think it would be good for us." Sarah agreed looking at Lottie. Her cousin had dropped quite the secret on Sarah earlier that morning, but she felt that a break- rather a ball- would help Lottie take her mind of such serious matters.

"I'm sure Lord Wilson will be there." Lady Phillips offered, hoping to get a response.

"Well, we will have to take James and Henri. It would be rude not to bring our guests." Sarah avoided her mother's prod to speak on the subject of Lord Wilson.

"Yes, but did you hear me, Sarah? Lord Wilson will be there," She prodded again, "You better wear the pale dress, with the lace trim."

"I'm glad to hear it will be well attended." Sarah smiled at her mother. "I was thinking of the blue dress. I like it better."

James looked at Henri. They both knew that smile. It was a challenge.

"But it's so plain." Lady Phillips frowned.

"I will just have to draw in suitors with my exciting conversation and wit," Sarah remarked as she sipped her water.

"Well, then you might as well not worry about having a dance card made up." Lady Phillips, who was completely done with the conversation stood and rang a little bell. At the sound of it, the butler entered. "We are done, make arrangements for Monsieur Comtois to come by. I'm sure after all this time in the colonies, Sarah needs all the dance instruction she can get."

"Don't worry, mother I'm not having a dance card made up, remember?" Sarah remarked knowing she'd won the interaction. Her mother scoffed and left.

Lottie stood, ready to follow.

"Lottie," Henri said standing as well, "I'm hoping you can help me with the dances. I'm not much better than Sarah." He joked. This made them all laugh.

"Of course, but there isn't any room here to dance." Lottie held the door open, "Let's go to the parlor." Herni followed her, leaving Sarah and James alone again.

Realizing this they both stood and approached each other.

"Lord Wilson will be disappointed to find my dance-card full." She smiled. James scratched the back of his head, and bit his lip.

"As much as I would love to dance the night away with you," James took her hands, "I only know like one dance. Ben didn't teach me very much about these kinds of things."

"Well then I will reserve one perfect dance for you," She said, "And spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing and-"

James kissed her suddenly, with such force Sarah nearly lost her balance. He wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly.

"Mmm, and that." They both laughed.

"You know that painting in the hall is crooked," James said.

"It has been bothering me since the moment I noticed!" Sarah cried, shaking her head. "Nothing gets by you Mr. Hiller."

"I am a journalist." He puffed up his chest proudly.

"A rather handsome journalist." Sarah blushed. She had never felt so bold. Their eyes met.

"I never knew how much I always wanted you to say that." He smiled mischievously, "my beautiful, perfect-" He kissed her forehead, "British," They both laughed, "Sarah" Their lips met again. There was more passion now and certainty. There was a wonderful excitement in knowing that your partner wanted you just as much as you did them. Sarah found a calming reassurance and a certain kind of freedom in being with James. She could not remember a time when she had ever been so completely happy.

...But then nothing can stay perfect forever. The ball would prove to be a complete nightmare and nothing at all like the fairytale the young lovers imagined it was going to be.


	7. The Tavern

Author's note: Hey cool cats and kittens, lol- no but seriously the next few chapters are gonna lean on history a little bit so… Paraphrased history lesson: The French Revolution didn't truly start for about 12- 13 years after the American Revolution was wrapped up, meaning that our characters would be nearly 30. I didn't want them to be that old because historically it would be extremely strange for Sarah's (at that age) to not have been married. They are a few years older than where the series leaves them. Henri is almost 20 and Sarah and James are about early to mid-twenties (Thus the pressure for Sarah to quickly find a husband, she's approaching "spinster" status) However James, as a male, could wait several more years and no one would bat an eye. Even though the story is set BEFORE the French Revolution really kicks off, authorities were tense about the possibility of war in Europe. The Rockingham Whig party (in England) was gaining traction with more socialist ideals and both redcoats and french loyalists were getting squirmish as new and popular philosophers challenged the idea that kings had a divine right (meaning they were chosen by God).

**OK with all that in mind, remember that night that Henri and James went to the pub?** Well here's what happened...

7\. The Tavern

The gentlemen removed their coats and Henri watched as his older companion slumped onto a barstool, looking forlorn. While Henri's own mind was full of thoughts of Lottie, at least he could still function. James seemed absolutely useless.

"James, We have to get your mind off of Sarah." He said.

"What makes you think I was thinking about her?" James protested.

"Well, weren't you?" Henri chuckled. There was no response other than an eye roll. Then a short moment of quiet fell between them. They both ordered drinks. A clattering of trays, distant bar conversations, the scraping of stools against the old wood floor filled the silence. Once their drinks had arrived the silence continued as each of them thought about their ladies. A man, no older than James, drunkenly stumbled into an empty barstool next to them. This brought Henri back to the present.

"We need to find you a good story," Henri said, taking a long drink.

Before James could respond the drunk next to them chimed, "How's this for a story? The king of France funds the American revolution while his own people starve.

"You're French!" Henri remarked.

"And you're making fun of my accent!" The man replied.

"No, he sounds that way because he was brought up in the colonies. He's originally from France but it's been a while." James stated.

"And you?" The man inquired.

"I'm American." He perked up, proudly.

"You fight in the war?" The man leaned over so he was close enough for James to smell the ale he had apparently bathed in.

"No, I'm a journalist."

"Well then, you should write about (hiccup) what's happening in France."

"That's what I've been telling him!" Henri smiled.

"It's dangerous," James observed, "Not many people live through one war and then go seeking another."

"History is being made around the world!," Henri declared, "America was only the beginning! Can't you see Europe is changing?!" His impassioned promulgations had begun to attract attention from various persons in the pub, but James hadn't noticed- his mind had wandered back to America, and of course Sarah.

At the time, James still didn't know her very well but he didn't mind being around her quite as much. She was intelligent, which he respected and a fairly good writer too. Maybe he could change her mind about freeing the colonies?

They sat around a dying campfire at a snowy war camp outside of General Washington's tent. It was one of those crisp evenings where the cold set into your bones. Sarah had insisted they stay up to speak with the general but the night had been long and it didn't seem that he or any of his advisors was going to emerge for quite a while longer.

"Who knew planning battles took so long?" James tried to break the silence. He could see his freezing breaths as he spoke. Sarah gave a polite smile but didn't respond beyond that. A few more minutes, that felt like hours, passed and he tried again.

"If we wait out here any longer I think we'll get to watch the sunrise." He noted. She again didn't respond. Maybe he couldn't change her mind. Maybe she just hated him and that was that. James sighed, though he hadn't meant to.

"The colonies are warmer than England, everywhere it seems, except in these war camps." Sarah suddenly reflected, scooting towards the barely lit embers, "My mother would hate to see me here, with rebels. I think she'd faint if she knew where I was right at this moment, sitting here with a stranger in a camp of soldiers, freezing." She pulled her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders.

"I guess my parents would be worried too." James frowned, pushing his hands further into his pockets, not that it helped make them any warmer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sarah bit her lip, feeling embarrassed.

"No, it's ok," James said, seeing her discomfort, "I wonder about them sometimes. What they would be like and what they would think about all this."

"I think they would be very proud of you," Sarah said, touching the locket around her neck, under her cloak. Often, though she had never told him, Sarah felt a little guilty to have the one thing James had from his parents.

"Thank you," He smiled, "I think they would've liked you. You're very smart." As soon as he said it James turned bright pink. Where that compliment had come from he didn't know at the time.

"I knew there was hope." Sarah teased, "You're becoming more like a gentleman every day."

James was formulating a response, something like, "and you're becoming more American" but just then General Washington emerged from the tent and both he and Sarah jumped up with questions.

Henri slapped James's shoulder and woke him up from his trance. They had been joined by another young man.

"Gabriel, it's nice to meet you." Henri shook the man's hand.

"Likewise." The short-haired Frenchman, whose name was announced to be Gabriel replied, "It seems our friends are both indisposed. This is Louis, he's mad because his mother won't let him marry the love of his life." Gabriel patted his friend on the back and motioned for the bartender with the other hand.

"Louis has a lot of opinions about the French government, would you mind if my friend James interviewed him for our American paper?"

"I'm sure Louis would love that. He likes the sound of his own voice more than anything," Gabriel paid the bartender, "but right now I've got to get him to bed. Here's the inn where we're staying." The Frenchman left his information on a little card which Henri tucked into his coat pocket. When it was just the two of them again, he turned back to James.

"We're going to get you a story." He stated.

"It doesn't seem right that Sarah isn't allowed to write here. I mean for a paper. It's improper or something." James replied."

"I think you meant to say 'Thank you, Henri! You're such a great friend. I'm glad you found me a story.' and then pay for the drinks." Henri smiled.

They left after James did pay for the drinks, unaware that their conversation had been overheard. They returned to the Phillips's townhouse oblivious to the danger they had put themselves in.


	8. Anticipation

To James, England seemed much smaller than the states. The carriage ride was only a few hours through lovely green country that reminded him of Virginia. The entire party was excited to go to a ball, even though it wasn't something Herni of James usually liked.

Through Lottie and Sarah's conversation, James gathered that her cousin had been away at some French school and missed an entire season of gossip. On the way to the Herrington Estate she was regaled with every detail Sarah could remember about London society's previous year.

"We all assumed Harriet would do well for herself. She's so pretty! Lord Albee though? I mean, he has wealth enough to be sure but isn't he a little old?" Lottie replied to something Sarah had said.

"Some people aren't able to marry for love Lottie." Sarah replied, rather somberly. She wondered about what her mother might think when she declared that a man had caught her attention, and that the man was James. He was by no means wealthy, though he was stable and had a good job. James didn't offer a title or much of anything that her mother might want for her. But James did have one thing that Sarah valued above all else, her heart. She met his eye and smiled.

James was struck by what Sarah had said, but more so by the look she gave him after saying it. Her smile seemed to imply that she wanted marry for love- that is marry him for love. He smiled right back, wanting to propose right then- but it would have to be more romantic than a stuffy carriage, and besides he didn't even have a ring for her.

"Some people are allowed to marry for love. If I am able, I hope to be one of them." Lottie said, looking at her lap nervously.

"I think that's a marvelous idea." Henri said. James and Sarah shot each other the same look. Henri really liked Charlotte, that much was clear.

"Let's all make a promise, right now." He said, looking around at the other three, "Let's promise only to marry for love!" Henri raised his hand and declared, "I promise only to marry for love!" Then he held out his hand waiting for any of them to shake it.

James rolled his eyes and took Henri's hand. "I promise, when I marry, it'll be for love."

Lottie, wide-eyed, fixed her gaze on Sarah. So did Henri. She glanced at James, who was still wearing his charming smile. She took Henri's hand and shook it too saying, "Alright I promise, only love would even tempt me to consider marriage." Henri was pleased with this answer and so turned to Lottie.

"Love," she sighed, "the only proper reason for marrying and the only justification I would permit myself to use." Henri clasped her hand and Lottie turned pink.

"Wonderful!" Henri exclaimed. Lottie gingerly removed her hand from Henri's and looked out the window. Sarah knew what her cousin was thinking and wanted to comfort her but couldn't with the boys there.

"I believe we will all get the happy ending we want." Sarah said, "even if it means fighting the odds. I think some things are worth it."

Lottie shot Sarah a "thank you" glance and resumed looking out the window. "Look, there it is." She said.

The carriage approached a house like none the young men had ever seen. A massive sprawling estate stood before them. The long driveway was the length of an entire block of houses in Philadelphia, lined with hundred year old trees and closed off by a large iron gate. As they neared the building, James and Henri tried their best not to guak, but the sight was impressively grandiose. It was a castle, by all accounts and unlike anything they had ever seen in America.

Footmen met the carriage, and the group was led inside. The entrance was the size of the print shop. Every piece of furniture looked expensive, like one shouldn't sit on the chairs. James couldn't believe people lived in such excess.

A maid showed them to their rooms through winding halls and staircases.

"Do you think we're going to get a map?" Henri said under his breath.

"You did remember your compass, didn't you?" James joked back. The maid gave them an inquisitive look but said nothing.

Once settled in the spacious room Henri began looking around. "We should explore." He said, "I want to find the kitchen."

James was too busy rifling through his trunk. "Should I wear the green vest tonight?" He asked, half submerged in clothing.

"It doesn't matter what we wear. We're going to look out of place anyway." Henri replied.

"It does matter." James frowned, "everything's got to be perfect."

"You're proposing?" Henri laughed, "tonight? Do you even have a ring?"

"No, and that thought did cross my mind. I think though that ultimately Sarah won't care-"

"This is a bad idea," Henri interrupted. "I know you two are happy and in love but have you considered that maybe Sarah isn't ready to get married to anyone?"

"She said she wants to marry for love." James argued.

"Yes, but I don't think she meant this evening."

"Well we're not getting married tonight regardless. It's just a proposal-"

"Just a proposal? James, I know that where romance is concerned you're not, shall we say, well-versed? But this will be something Sarah will remember forever, you should at least try to make it special."

"Well which one is more special, the blue or the green vest?" James held them both up for comparison, ignoring Henri's concerns.

"The green." Henri sighed, "it suits you better."

—-

Sarah unlatched her trunk and gasped. Neatly folded where she had packed her blue gown, now laid a pale pink dress done up with lace and embroidered peach colored roses. _Mother._

Lottie came to see what had startled her cousin and chuckled, "Your mother does have good taste."

"It's excessive!" She frowned, pulling it out and laying it on the bed. "And this lace- I'm going to look like a- like a-?"

"Like a princess!" Lottie smiled, "I for one, am excited to wear an elaborate gown and my hair like so," she pulled her hair into a messy lump on top of her head, "and prance about like royalty." She walked around trying to be silly and Sarah couldn't help but catch a little of the excitement herself.

"I'll help you with your hair. You can't wear it like that." She said. A clump of light brown curls fell over Lottie's eyes.

"I'm really going for more of a mature pony look." She giggled as she said it. They both laughed at that.

Then Charlotte let her hair loose and turned away. It was the same longing sadness Sarah had seen on her cousin earlier in the carriage.

"You're thinking about John again." Sarah realized.

"Sometimes I think about him when I'm having fun, and I feel guilty. I'm not with him." Lottie sank into the little stool in front of the vanity, meeting Sarah's eyes in the mirror.

"You'll get to see him again." Sarah said, then asked, "have you told Henri yet?"

"I'm not sure how to. I almost said something the other day when we were practicing dancing. He's a good dancer, despite what he says, he kept making me laugh and I'm sure I made the same face that just informed you of my thoughts. Of course he only guessed something was wrong, not what it was."

Sarah felt silly complaining about the quality of her dress. Some people had real problems and her one great complaint was a selection of gown. "He will understand."

"But he might think less of me."

"I don't know how much you know about Henri's own past-" Sarah began.

"He's told me about his parents, Moses and James saving him, Doctor Franklin taking him in-"

"I mean his history of falling in love, making mistakes." Sarah walked over and stood behind Lottie. She took a brush off the vanity and began brushing her cousin's hair. "The first evening when he and James arrived in London, the three of us sat around the hearth and caught up on all we missed. Henri wouldn't be in a position to judge you and I would be extremely disappointed in him if he became a hypocrite." She stopped brushing and Lottie turned to face her. "Talk to him."

—-

Henri had decided that finding the kitchens was of the utmost importance and left James to worry alone in the room. He walked down the long hall peering down around corners, hoping to find someone who could direct him towards food.

He heard voices, French. It had been sometime since he'd actually spoken the language, he was much better at writing and reading it. There was however one word Henri recognized, probably because it was nearly the same in English, "révolution". And then a voice he was beginning to recognize cried, "Louis! Now is not the time for this!"

"Gabriel?" Henri stepped out and met them. Sure enough Louis and Gabriel, the Frenchmen from the tavern, stood facing each other braces for some kind of argument. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel, the more amiable of the two spoke, "Louis's uncle is the one throwing the party." He laughed.

"Oh, I didn't know you were rich." Henri said, feeling dumb after doing so.

"Yes," Louis scoffed, "rich enough to study Voltaire and the greats of our time. Rich enough to afford knowledge of life's injustices. My uncle is mocking me with this ridiculous party. My mother is too."

"Well," Gabriel sighed, "I'm thankful for this spot of wealth and your birthday. My bed is far more comfortable here then that tired old inn. And the food too."

That caught Henri's interest, "food sounds heavenly. I haven't eaten all day!"

"I'll show you the kitchens, and don't mind Louis. He's determined to be in a bad mood." Louis crossed his arms and stormed away.

The other two began down the hall and Herni couldn't help but ask, "What were you two agrueing about?"

"His family is desperately trying to remind him of the joys of being rich. They think he's fallen in with a dangerous group, I'm inclined to side with them. He talks of great philosophers and revolutions and making the world equal but I think it all started last when his mother said no to Mable last year."

"Mable?"

"He was in love, so he says." Gabriel laughed, "I'm not sure she loved him back but Louis was convinced he should marry her. He told his mother and she said she would cut him off if he tried. Ever since then he's fervently hated being wealthy."

"So why come to this 'ridiculous' party?" Henri said, quoting Louis.

"He wasn't going to, but then the strangest thing happened. A friend from who'd been in France a while back wrote and begged him to come. Louis wouldn't tell me who the friend was or why this person insisted on him being here but apparently the letter was convincing, because here we are."

"He doesn't seem excited to meet up with this mystery friend." Henri observed.

"I know, I thought that was strange too." Gabriel frowned, "I'm worried he's in some kind of trouble, but every time I try to bring it up he starts into another rant about changing times and whatever philosopher he happens to be reading that day."

"Well, I hope it all works out for him," Henri replied.

"What about your friend? Jack, was it? He seemed miserable the other night."

"James. He was miserable but he's in good spirits now. I think he is actually looking forward to the ball, even though," Henri laughed, "he's the worst dancer."

The two continued chatting cordially until Henri mentioned what he and James were planning on wearing.

"You'll look horribly out of place!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"We are horribly out of place. James and I don't attend fancy parties in castles in America. We've no reason to own fine clothes like that."

"You're in luck. My good friend Louis has plenty to spare. I'm wearing his coat now." Gabirel turned around proudly showing it off.

"He really wouldn't mind?" Henri knew that James might appreciate looking the part of a wealthy suitor.

"No, he believes in spreading the wealth and all that equality of the classes. It's time he put his philosophy into practice."


	9. The Courtship Dance

**Author's note: I'm sorry these chapters took a little longer to publish. I kept going back and forth on exactly how the story should play out. I toned it down a little bit too to keep the "T" rating. That being said there will be some suggestive content coming up in the following next chapters. **

Standing in a group with Henri, Gabriel and Louis at the base of the stairs, James shifted awkwardly in the deep emerald velvet coat. It was embellished with silver threaded branches and had ornate silver buttons to match. His trousers were a stylish black and his blonde hair was gathered by a thick green ribbon. It was the fanciest suit he'd ever worn. James felt a little out of place but knew that Sarah would enjoy the effort he'd made to fit into her world. She might even be tempted to call him handsome again. He smiled.

Then looking up he saw her. She was in a group of ladies, but James's eye stayed fixed on her. Sarah wore an enchanting pink gown and her brilliant red hair was fixed prettily on top of her head except one long curl which ran the length of her elegant neck. His grin widened when James noticed that Sarah was wearing that evincive and sentimental locket.

She met him at the foot of the stairs. As Gabriel had advised him to do, James extended a hand to her. She took it, delighted.

"James, you look absolutely gallant." She blushed. Sarah had been struck by the site of him. He looked completely becoming. _If I were meeting him for the first time tonight_, Sarah thought,_ I might think him a gentleman._

"Thank you, Sarah." He beamed, "I would return the compliment if there were words enough to describe your beauty."

She smiled and bit her lip. That line felt rehearsed but she didn't mind. His efforts were immensely flattering. They all went into the ballroom, well one of the ballrooms. There was dancing and merriment and a general splendor that made the evening seem like that of a fairytale.

James tried not to let his nerves show through but as soon as they entered the room a gaggle of ladies found Sarah, all wanting to be introduced to the handsome stranger next to her. Graciously, she acquainted all of them.

Henri and Lottie watched from a small couch they had found in the corner of the room.

"They are rather striking together." She noted.

"He's going to propose." Henri confessed, feeling that he could trust Lottie's discretion.

"Will Sarah go back to America, then?" Lottie asked, fidgeting with her collar.

"I'm not sure." Henri sat back, "I don't know that James has thought it through. He doesn't even have a ring."

"Sarah won't mind."

"James had the same thought." Henri frowned, "But it's not Sarah that really concerns me."

"It's her mother." Lottie surmised.

"She seems bent on Sarah marrying-" Henri was cut off by Lottie, who's remark finished his thought.

"Lord Wilson." She stood and curtsied to the man who had approached them. He was dressed in a fine red coat and held his head high.

"Good evening," He gave a quick bow, "Where is your cousin?"

"Over there," Lottie said, "with our friend James. You met him in London."

"Friend?" Lord Wilson glanced over towards the man in question, "I had thought him your cousin. Are you not all cousins?"

"No, I fear you've been misinformed," Lottie said, "I am Sarah's only cousin, now. The two gentlemen with us are friends from America. They worked for Dr. Franklin with Sarah."

"So that man with her is not the british soldier who fought at Concord?" Lord Wilson's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"No, cousin Tom gave his life in that battle." Lottie glanced at Henri, "I'm Sarah's only living cousin."

There was a moment as Lord Wilson appeared to be processing this information. Then he nodded at them both and took his leave of them.

"He's not a very intelligent man." Henri remarked, to which Lottie firmly agreed.

The conversation was lively all around. James and Gabriel laughed over stories of mischief and general shenanigans, finding a friendly likeness of character. Sarah delighted the fine ladies with tales of James's heroism from the war, flirtatiously happy to have caught such an enticing fellow. The jealousy of the other girls made her smile just a little. Someone cleared their throat behind her and Sarah turned to see Lord Wilson. She had nearly forgotten about him.

"Lord Wilson," She curtsied.

"Ms. Phillips." He bowed, "I wonder if you are engaged for the next dance."

"I am not." She replied.

"Then allow me to ask it of you." He smiled.

"Oh," she glanced at James, who was not paying attention and seemed to be in an entertaining conversation with his new friend. Sarah didn't see any real harm in dancing with Lord Wilson. It was a ball and people were expected to dance. "I think that would be fine."

He bowed again and moved away, waiting for the queue. One of the ladies in the group took Sarah's arm and whispered a quick warming, "You're playing with fire."

"What?" Sarah flashed a puzzled look at the speaker.

"He's not as innocent as he appears." The lady replied. Sarah would have asked for more information but the strings started up and Lord Wilson took her hand, leading her away from the group.

James wished that he had spent more time learning how to dance. He couldn't stop his attention fixing on Sarah and Lord Wilson. She was so graceful and he played the part of gentlemen nicely. James could see them conversing, even witnessed her giggle at something the lord said. He hadn't realized he'd clenched his jaw until Gabriel said something.

"You know, there are more ways to get a lady's attention than dancing." Gabriel smiled, "They've decorated the back courtyard with candles and roses and such. It would be a lovely place for two friends to take some air, and to be alone."

James perked up and unclenched his jaw. "Yes, that's not a bad idea."

As he said it the dance ended and there was a round of clapping, the couples breaking apart. James scanned the crowd, but Sarah seemed to have vanished entirely. What was worse, he didn't see Lord Wilson either.

Sarah had nearly screamed, when the man had grabbed her arm and dragged her to the next room. They were completely alone and Sarah might have been afraid if she hadn't recognized him as one of the gentlemen who had stood with James and Henri at the staircase. _What could he want?_

"I mean you no harm," He said, his accent revealing him to be French, "Do excuse my lack of manners. My name is Louis, I'm acquainted with Henri and James. I even lent them their suits this evening." Sarah had wondered how they'd managed such nice clothes.

"Why this strange introduction?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I had to warn you about your dance partner." Louis said. "I don't know how much time we have before he seeks you out again so I will be brief. Here, sit." The gentleman motioned to a chair, and Sarah, curious, sat.

"He is a man of schemes and evil plots." Louis shook his head, "He made sure to separate me from the woman I love this past season. It's a longer story than I have time for now but, Mable and I were in love. We had to keep it secret for fear her family wouldn't approve of me."

"Was Mable highborn?"

"Quite the opposite. She was a teacher, the loveliest and sweetest person. We made plans to run away but the lord revealed us to my mother and uncle. They thwarted the plan as soon as they heard."

"Why should Lord Wilson care who you marry?"

"His concern I believe was more to make me unhappy. My family, at my direction, had made some solid investments that faried very well, at the cost of his family's fortune. He is still rich mind you, only a little less because of me."

"So he betrayed you to level the insult?" Sarah was beginning to understand what a spoiled brat Lord Wilson truly was. "To ruin someone's happiness because they have a mind for business."

"If I were poor and had no money, Mable and I could be happy together right now."

Sarah was reminded of something that Lord Wilson had said the night he had dined with them in London. "_How tragic? Two people desperately in love, one rich and one poor, so they are forced apart." _She shuddered.

"Beyond that, I'm told he is an ill tempered man. He's used to having everything he wants and acts poorly when he's not given it."

"So he's a child, apt to throw a tantrum?" Sarah stood, "Have no fear, Louis, I have no intention of being courted by him. I am sorry for your misfortune. We should return to the party."

"Miss, I wanted to warn you because whatever your intentions might be, if Lord Wilson's set his sights on you, there may be little you can do to escape him. I fear for you friends and yourself should he truly wish to court you."

"I will approach the issue with extreme caution." She said, "I should find my friends."

"Indeed, as should I." He bowed again and Sarah returned to the party.

Henri walked beside Lottie in the cool country air. She was stunning in the lowlight of the candles that illuminated the pathway. She was wearing purple again, a color that Henri had always liked. She had pulled a rose from one of the arrangements as they past and played with it fondly. He'd been alone with women before but there was something about her that was different. She was easy to talk to and wonderfully amusing but also had a pensive side. There were times, Henri had noticed, when she would fall silent and seem to go to another place entirely.

"How determined are you to go to France?" She asked suddenly, twirling the flower in her delicate hands.

"I'm not sure." Henri admitted, "Things seem to be changing very rapidly. If there is a war in France maybe I should avoid it."

"I thought you were going to report on the war." Lottie said, as she stopped walking. She placed the rose on the low stone barrier that separated the patio from the rest of the gardens.

Henri sat on the stone and faced her. "Yes, that was the idea." He sighed, "But I can't stop thinking about my parents, and what they would've wanted. I have a good life, with James and Moses and Dr. Franklin. And if Sarah joins us, then-" He met her gaze, which had been settled on him. "I don't know, war just doesn't seem as exciting anymore."

He glanced at her lips, unconsciously. She was so lovely.

"What does seem exciting?" Lottie grinned, lacing her fingers through his. Henri stood, full of purpose. He pulled her close, "You are exciting." and then he kissed her.


	10. The Appearance of Innocence

As grey clouds grew stormy in the sky above the house, James spotted her red hair across the ballroom. He made his way to her through the crowd, not sure if she was looking for him. Plumes of hair, powdered faces, billowing skirts, fine coats, nice shoes, the smell of expensive wine, were all briefly noted details of the mob of aristocrats that roved around him. It was a different kind of battlefield. James kept losing sight of her. Then suddenly she was completely gone from his view.

"There you are." Sarah said, startling him a little. Still, he was relieved to have found her and also to not see Lord Wilson anywhere near her.

"I'm sorry I'm a not a very good dancer," James replied, "but I should've been more attentive-"

"Oh don't do that." She stopped him, "It was just a dance, James. You've nothing to worry about from Lord Wilson." Sarah took his hand. This made James proudly scan the party to see if anyone noticed her public display of affection. "You. I want you." He stopped looking around the room and smiled at her.

"And I want to show you something." He said, remembering what Gabriel had said about the gardens. "Follow me."

Both thankful to be away from the crowds, they wandered hand in hand around the halls for a few minutes before James realized that he had no idea where to find the exit to the gardens. He was getting more nervous by the second, foolishly leading her around in circles.

"James." Sarah said, as their walk had seemed to slow, "I've been thinking."

"I have too, about America." He glanced at her. _About you returning to America with me. _

"Yes," She stopped walking, "America."

James could have died in that moment and been superbly content. The tonality of the way Sarah longingly uttered that word was perfection. Their eyes met. Sarah looked away, blushing. James tenderly stroked her rosey cheek and tilted her chin with his thumb.

"America." He breathed, leaning towards her. James hesitated. _Is this when I'm supposed to ask her to marry me? It seems a bit awkward. Clearly I'm about to kiss her. It would be strange to suddenly propose. _

Sarah, noticing his hesitation, whispered, "James, kiss me." He snapped out of his thoughts and brought his lips to hers. There would be time to ask her later. This moment was to be spent enraptured in each other's affections. He kissed her lips and then her cheeks and then her jawline and then dared to push her soft curl off her exquisite neck. Sarah bit her lip, waiting for him to advance. Her breathing hastened, her heart pounded. With a new found intensity, James took her by the waist and pressed her against the wall. At this sudden movement Sarah gasped.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled. Sarah ran her finger over the silver stitching on his jacket. James could tell she was debating something. He watched her eyes dance for a moment before meeting his. As soon as they locked gaze, it was as though he read her mind. James blushed a little. He was certainly tempted to continue...

Neither one had noticed the older man who'd entered the foyer. Dr. Franklin cleared his throat, quickly turning back towards a painting on the wall. He pretended to be admiring the canvas and that he hadn't seen the very salacious liaison between the young journalists.

James let go of Sarah, and she let out a heavy breath. They both tried to compose themselves but were both noticeably uncomposed.

Dr. Franklin turned back to them and again pretended he hadn't seen them. "Oh there you are." He said.

"Dr. Franklin," Sarah smiled, "What are you doing here?" She ran to him and hugged him and Ben shot a knowing look at James, who gulped suddenly feeling that he was in trouble.

"I'm friends with the Herrington family. They are great supporters of change in Europe, especially France. They can be a little snobbish but they're good people. It's Lord Herrington's nephew, Louis's 23th birthday and I haven't seen him in years. I thought I'd drop in. Lady Phillips also told me I might find you three here-" Dr. Franklin, still playing the part, looked around, "Where's Henri?"

"No doubt wherever the food is." James chuckled.

"James, that reminds me. We need to speak." Dr. Franklin fired another look and James knew he was in trouble.

"I'll go see if I can't track Henri down." Sarah said, and left them alone.

Benjamin Franklin shook James hand and greeted him as though nothing had just happened. They both fell uncomfortably silent after that. James was mortified that Dr. Franklin had seen them like that. In the silence between them James became aware of the sound of rain outside, and a light thunder too. He felt like he should say something, an excuse, a justification? James was turning bright pink. Finally, his mentor took pity and spoke,

"Have you talked to her mother?" Ben asked, not needing to clarify who he was speaking of.

"No," James admitted, realizing that he should have probably declared his intentions and done the courting thing properly. _Will Lady Phillips not allow us to be together because I didn't seek permission first? _

"Are you engaged?" Dr. Franklin inquired.

"No, I am planning on asking." James frowned, "I thought maybe tonight but maybe I shouldn't?" James really just wanted Dr. Franklin to say something to give him hope that it was a good idea, or brace him for the hard truth that it wouldn't be impossible.

"Do you love her?" Ben pressed.

"Yes, absolutely." James didn't hesitate, of his feelings he was completely sure.

"When did all this start?" Was the next question of this strange interrogation.

"I knew when I saw her, when we got to London and I saw her- I just knew." James thought of that first evening and the feeling that she was going to kiss him, then two days later the wild feeling that had terrified him when she declared that he had wanted to kiss her. James still wasn't sure what had possessed him to tell her that he wanted to, but then he did kiss her. In that moment James had forgotten everything he feared and finally deserved her. He affectionately sighed, remembering that splendid evening. Ben smiled seeing James's giddy expression.

"But you're not engaged?"

"No, like I said, I want to but-" James started.

Dr. Franklin shook his head, chuckling, "I suppose that means I owe Moses a very nice pocket watch."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"He bet that you'd be wildly in love but not settled yet by the time I met up with you. I bet him that you'd propose the first night you got here." Dr. Franklin chuckled. "My boy," he said, "Your uncertainty is costing me, dearly."

"But I am certain." James said, "There just hasn't been the perfect moment yet."

"If you wait for the perfect moment, you will wait forever." Ben reassuringly patted James's shoulder and added, "If the passion you two have is any indication, I think that we can safely say you two should marry sooner rather than later."

_meanwhile_

Sarah peered down another hallway; there was no sign of Henri or her cousin. _Maybe she's telling Henri about John. That would be good. Maybe I should stop looking for them and just go back to James._ Sarah smiled at the thought of him. _He looked remarkable tonight._ _And then all that in the hall, who knew he was so impassioned? _Sarah found herself smiling at the thought of what might have been had Dr. Franklin not appeared. She was in a sort of stupor when Lord Wilson rounded the corner and nearly smacked into her.

"Oh," He appeared surprised, "Ms. Phillips, I wondered if I might have a word." Lord Wilson looked around and approached a door, opening it to indicate that Sarah should enter. A private conversation could only mean one thing. Sarah glanced back down the hall. She was alone, not even a servant in the corridor.

_Let's get this over with_, she thought and entered the room. It was a study with books squeezed on to every shelf and available space. There was a desk and two chairs, one on either side. Lord Wilson pulled out a chair and Sarah politely sat.

"I'm sure you know why I've asked to speak with you." He began, "You're very smart and you had to know this would come sooner or later."

"I had-" Sarah started but the lord kept going.

"Surely, you recognize the advantages I offer…"

"Before you continue, I should say-"

"And of course you would maintain the title of Lady. It has only really been a week since we met but I have been planning this for a while now. I feel there is no time to waste in matters such as these. Ms. Phillips, say yes and we'll be married in a week. My family owns a lovely chateau in the northern part of France with a sort of quaint chapel that would suit our day perfectly."

He finally stopped speaking for a moment and Sarah was able to answer him.

"Lord Wilson, I am flattered by your consideration of me but I am not able to give the response you would wish to hear." A thought of James fluttered through her mind, "I think in truth you should know that there is-"

"Oh, I haven't made myself clear." Lord Wilson interrupted, "I'm a very suitable match for you and whatever silly thoughts you may have, you don't want to refuse my offer."

If there was anything Sarah could not abide it was people, especially entitled men, telling her what to do. "You have no clue what I want. To be blunt, I don't want to marry you."

His expression changed, hardened. Then, Lord Wilson laughed, walking around the chair. Sarah knew she had upset him and tried to stay calm but was uncomfortable as he paced behind her.

"Sarah, you are lovely, but you are not as smart as you think you are." He said.

"And you are not as charming as you think you are." She returned.

"You don't have to be charming when you have power. There's no one you need to kiss up to. There is no one to impress."

"You certainly _tried_ to impress me." Sarah stated.

"No, I tried to do this the easy way. The way that didn't hurt anyone, out of courtesy to my future wife but you can forget such kindness in the future." He hissed.

"I'm not going to marry you." She scoffed.

"That's unfortunate then, because John is counting on us to marry." He tapped his finger on the back of the chair as he spoke.

"What?" Sarah only recalled one John...

"Lottie told you she had a son didn't she? An unfortunate product of her first love. Little John is barely a year old. It would be such a shame if something happened to him."

"What do you mean?" Sarah froze. _He isn't saying what I think he is- is he?_

"He's in a pretty little summer cottage in France, not too far from the chateau we'll be married in, with his caretaker, a woman in my employment. A woman who would do anything I asked." Sarah could feel him smirking behind her. He continued, "You see if you don't agree to marry me then poor little John might end up in an orphanage. There are so many orphans out there, and Lottie can't very well come forward and claim him, now can she? John would just be lost, forever. Disappeared."

"You would needlessly orphan a child?!" Sarah stood, now shocked and feeling ill having heard this.

He grabbed her arm, tightly gripping so she couldn't shake him. Then leaning close to her ear he whispered, "I would do anything for you, Lady Wilson."

"I won't marry you, you barbarian! " Sarah tried to pull away from him but he was holding on too tightly. She could feel his grip leaving a bruise.

"You will, because you won't allow the alternative. That poor baby crying for his mother. Mmm, and how terrible for Lottie." He let go knowing that Sarah wouldn't leave. "I'll give you until tomorrow to decide. I wouldn't rush a lady. I'm not a _complete_ monster, my love."

He kissed her forehead and left her with her thoughts.

She fell back in the chair, unable even to comprehend what had just occurred. Her mind was a horrible tangle of thoughts and fears. She wanted to find James, but what would she say? How could she explain without putting Lottie and John at risk. Lord Wilson was unpredictable. Sarah needed a plan, an idea, a way out.

After a long moment of thought but no discernible plan of escape, she ventured into the hall, with every intention of heading straight to bed. Sarah's mind was spinning. She clutched her locket. _I should find James first. _She thought.

The hall was becoming blurry, though. Everything seemed to be spinning. Sarah hadn't even noticed that James had stepped into the hallway until she heard him say, "There you are." She didn't actually see him though before she fainted.


	11. To Be Close

Henri hadn't noticed the first few drops of rain, but as the storm grew more ravenous both he and Lottie agreed it would be better to return to the party inside. They were all giggles and smiles until they ran into James.

"You haven't seen Sarah, have you?" He asked. They both indicated that they had not. "She was just with me a moment ago but then Dr. Franklin appeared-"

"He's here?" Henri smiled, taking Lottie's hand, "You have to meet him! He'll love you!"

"Yes, you'll have to introduce us." She remarked, thunder sounding in the distance.

"I've got to find Sarah. I'm sure she can't have gone far." As James said this, Lord Wilson entered the hall. The gentleman looked over the three of them momentarily, nodded and continued walking.

"I don't like that man." Lottie said, watching him leave, "He's pretty well acquainted with my father though and I worry that my aunt will insist he's a good catch for Sarah." Lottie turned to James, "You better propose soon so Lady Phillips doesn't have the chance to try her hand at matchmaking."

"That is the intention." James crossed his arms, "but I have to find Sarah first."

"You're in luck." Henri pointed at the end of the hall, "She just walked by." Spinning on his heal James sprinted towards the direction Henri had pointed.

"Should we go watch what happens?" Lottie said to Henri with a mischievous smile.

"I am a 'world-class sneak' as James says." Henri bragged. The couple rushed after James. When they peered around the corner both witnessed Sarah crumble to the floor and James race to help her. Lottie sprung to Sarah's aid. Henri looked back down the hall, a passing suspicion shot through his mind and then was forgotten when Lottie spoke.

"Help me get her to our room." She said to James, and then ordered Henri. "Find your friend, the doctor."

"Oh, M'sieur Franklin is not a medical doctor," Henri saw his friend's faces and changed his thought, "but he could perhaps help."

In the matter of a half an hour's time Henri had found the great American polymath. Lottie and Doctor Franklin attended Sarah in the girls' room while Henri and James waited in the hall.

"You know pacing around isn't going to do either of you any good." Henri said, watching James walk back and forth.

"I know, but I can hardly sit and do nothing." James frowned, "what if something's terribly wrong?"

"Then you'll have two things to worry about: the thing that's horribly wrong and the holes you've worn in your shoes."

James, feeling anxious and a little brassy, made a point to take off his shoes and make a show of placing them on the bench next to Henri.

"There. Now my shoes have nothing to fear." He said and continued pacing. Then stopped, removing the borrowed jacket, and said, "wouldn't want to wear a hole in this from all the friction of the pacing."

Henri rolled his eyes, "alright drive yourself mad."

Doctor Franklin opened the door, exiting the girls' room. James stopped making circles and Henri stood at attention. Lottie joined them, from the room, as well.

"She's fine," He stated, "Charlotte has volunteered to fetch her something to eat and I assume I can trust you two to keep guard."

Lottie placed something in Henri's hands, "I didn't want it to choke her. My mother always warned me to never wear a necklace to bed. I trust it's safe with you." Then she left to find the promised food.

Ben leaned towards them and spoke in a hushed voice. "Sarah's awake, but I wonder if something's happened."

"We were apart for what, ten minutes?" James looked at Henri, "Nothing _that_ bad could have happened."

Dr. Franklin nodded, "Perhaps you're right. It seemed as though she wanted to say something and wouldn't let herself. It was the face she usually makes before asking for my opinion. I just wondered if anything had happened that she might need my opinion on." He glanced at James, who he noticed wasn't wearing shoes.

"Don't worry," Henri said, diverting Dr. Franklin's attention from James, "We'll take care of Sarah. Go enjoy that party. You only just got here, you should have some fun. Don't worry about us."

Dr. Franklin began to say something but decided instead to leave them and go find his british friends. When Ben was gone Henri turned to James, "Ok, I'll find Lottie and we'll go back to the party and make sure no one notices you're not there. You don't have a ring but you don't need one," Henri smiled, "You already gave her a ring." He held out a familiar gold necklace.

James took the locket in his hands, remembering the feeling of telling Moses to his mother's ring. He hadn't been sad to lose the ring. Even back then something about Sarah was different, important. _Have I always secretly known how I felt for her?_

"James, go talk to Sarah. No one is going to interrupt you. If there was ever a moment to ask her…" Henri picked up Louis' coat. "I'll return this to our friend. Oh and, you should put your shoes back on before you go in."

James rolled his eyes but ultimately did put them back on before knocking on the large blue door.

"Come in." Sarah said.

He turned the handle, slowly pressing his hand to the wood. James wasn't sure if it was proper to be alone together at a party and was especially unsure seeing Sarah. She was sitting in the window box watching rain tap against the glass panes. Her long ginger hair was no longer styled up like it had been, rather let down, and looking soft in the quivering shadowy candlelight. Though Sarah was wearing a robe over it, James noticed that she was only in her nightgown. She peered back at him.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I had to get out of that ridiculous dress. I can't go back to the ball." Sarah traced a raindrop's trail on the other side of the window with her finger, distracted.

"You've nothing to apologize for." James approached her, getting nervous. _Is this proper? Rather is this proper for us? Would it be inappropriate to ask her now? _He felt the cold round metal in his pocket and began to slide it out, readying himself to ask her. _Henri's right, if there were ever a time..._

"So many things happened in such a short span of time." She twisted a section of her hair as she spoke, "I don't think I can handle another surprise tonight." James let her necklace fall back into his pocket.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and suddenly wondered if Sarah was upset with him.

"I'm not sure." She turned away from the window and hugged her knees, "Everyone has all these plans for me and I'm having trouble deciding what to do, how I'm supposed to navigate this without hurting anyone."

"It was never my intention to pressure you-"

Sarah cut him off, "You are perhaps the one thing I have to be thankful for right now."

James approached her, wishing he could read her thoughts. Dr. Franklin was right, something was bothering her but she was being elusive about it. He sat next to her on the window's ledge. The storm seethed against the window.

"Well tonight, you don't have to go back downstairs if you don't want to. I'm not one for fancy parties and flashy outfits anyway," James smiled, and took her hand, "I'd much rather have a quiet evening with you." She uncurled from her position, placing her other hand on top of his. She smiled back at him, glad for his genuine nature. Looking at him she noticed he was no longer wearing his jacket. James looked more like himself, which was a reassuring observation.

"How do we always find our way into trouble?" Sarah laughed, trying not to yet panic about Lord Wilson's appalling ultimatum.

"We're journalists." James replied.

Then a moment passed in which he wanted to ask a thousand questions but had not the words for any of them. His expression strongly read of concern and confusion. The pitter-patter of drops against the window and roof continued, filling the stillness of sound between them. Sarah also wanted to say all that was on her mind but could not find a place to begin, nor a way to word the situation without exposing Lottie and putting her son in danger. For the first time in a very long time, the two were aware that they could not openly speak with each other. There had been hesitation actually admitting their feelings, yes, but not like this. They had always, at the very least, been able to yell at each other when passions boiled up and words failed. They had nearly kissed their first night together. Then, when emotions had run too high, they had fought in the gardens. But in that moment it was, excepting the storm, completely silent.

James saw fear flicker in her eyes and wondered if he was the cause. He wondered if she feared their future together. _What if she's afraid of marrying me? Going back to America? What if she doesn't want what I want?_ James sighed. He might have begun to ask a question, if the silence hadn't instead been broken by a knock on the door. James stood.

"That's probably Lottie." Sarah said, avoiding his gaze, as she moved to the door. She only opened the door enough to receive the tray Lottie had brought up and then aptly shut it. "She thinks I should eat something." Sarah put the tray on the bench at the end of bed and stood unsure of what to do next, or what to say. In another life she would have sent James away the moment he had dared to enter her room unchaperoned, especially being only in her nightclothes, but everything was different- and it kept changing.

"You should eat something." James said suddenly. "At the very least have some water. No wonder you fainted."

Sarah rolled her eyes and took a small blue cookie off the platter. "Macaroon?" She said, gesturing to the rest.

"No, thank you." He smirked, "I think they taste like sawdust."

"Yes, but expensive sawdust." She sat on the edge on the bed, eating the cookie.

James really wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wanted to go sit with her, but she was- well she was sitting on her bed, in her nightgown and-

"You owe me a dance." She said, finishing the macaroon.

"Well you can't go back to the party looking like that, Ms. Phillips."

"I suppose you'll have to dance with me here then." She stood and moved towards him.

"I warn you, I'm not good." He said, gulping, very aware that Sarah was in control of the situation developing. _God, she is beautiful._

"Dancing is just being close to someone," She took his hands and put them on her waist. He blushed as he noticed she wasn't wearing a corset. "It's an excuse to be near someone you care about," Sarah placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat hasten, "to show your feelings, to touch them in public." She blinked up at him.

"But we're not in public." He said, his heart now racing.

"No, we're not." She looked vulnerable, as though she had just said something scandalous.

"Ms. Phillips," James repositioned his hand on her back, pulling her closer to him and with a kind of charged playfulness suggested, "Let's dance."


	12. Not a Patient Man

The world smelled of rain and country air, as Sarah smiled at a very sleepy looking James. He stroked her hair, amorously. She was intoxicated with the feeling of being this close to him. He propped himself up with a pillow.

"I want to wake up like this every day." He said.

"To wake up, you have to sleep first." She giggled, giving him a quick peck on the nose.

"Fine, then I want to never sleep again and stay like this forever." He pressed his lips to hers resolutely with intention of continuing the excellent morning. She responded, kissing him in return and sliding closer to him. Just then someone knocked on the door. Sarah, surprised, nearly threw James out of the bed.

"Sarah? Are you awake?" It was Lottie. James, a mischievous smile etched on his face, scrambled to get his things as Sarah threw on her nightgown. She motioned frantically for him to hide. He looked around and decided that underneath the bed was the best location. Lottie knocked again. Sarah ran to the door and opened it, pretending to have just woken up.

"Hey, Lottie." Sarah said, questioning her choice of words as soon as she said them.

"Are you alright?" Lottie asked, entering the room, oblivious.

"Yes." Sarah replied, abruptly, glancing over to see that thankfully James was completely hidden.

"Are you sure? You seem a little flushed." Lottie started taking down her hair. She went to the vanity and started brushing out sections, "You missed a good party. Henri and I danced all night and then a little past midnight two footmen carried out the largest cake you've ever seen. Everyone sang and cheered and drank," She laughed, "and drank some more. It was so much fun!" Lottie focused on a knot she found. "Lord Wilson looked absolutely bored. I'm surprised he stayed, with you not there. I should have told him he doesn't have a chance after all you only have a thing for blondes."

James snickered hearing that.

"What was that?" Lottie glanced at Sarah.

"I didn't hear anything." She was surprised that her cousin hadn't asked about James-

"Speaking of blondes, I hear that you may have been proposed to?" Lottie prodded.

Sarah then remembered the proposal she did receive, from Lord Wilson. It certainly wasn't one she intended on accepting. Then she recalled the threat he had made. Sarah glanced at Lottie. She wondered if her cousin had told Henri about John. If so, maybe there could be a discreet way to avoid an engagement to Lord Wilson without anyone getting hurt. Maybe they could all just go to America and everything would be fine.

"Lottie, have you talked to Henri?"

"Don't do that! I want to know about the proposal! Was it romantic and wonderful? Was he here when I brought up the cookies? Can I help you pick out the dress? Who is on the guest list? Where does he want the wedding? Here or-"

"I'm not going to accept him." Sarah said, her mind not on thoughts of James.

Lottie turned to face her cousin and under the bed James was paralyised with shock. After the night they had shared he was sure that she intended to marry him. Everything had led him to believe that he had a chance but perhaps it had all been in his head. He wrapped his hand around the locket feeling stupid. Maybe he had misheard?

"What?" Lottie stood and rushed to Sarah, trying to ascertain if the ginger had gone mad.

"I'm sorry." Sarah shook her head, ready to clarify, "What I meant was that Lord Wilson-" There was another knock at the door.

"You get it. I'm getting changed." Lottie said and went behind a screen where a new simple yellow dress had been laid out.

Sarah went to the door and cracked it open. A tall English gentleman, and the last person in the world she wanted to see, smiled at her.

"Lord Wilson, how unexpected." Sarah said flatly.

"My love, I should like to escort you to breakfast whenever you're ready." He said.

_My LOVE? _James found himself even more confused.

"Oh," Sarah wanted to think of an excuse but none came to mind. So many thoughts were racing through her mind.

"You know, some people don't get to have breakfast. The poor, orphans, that sort- we should be thankful for what we do have, I think." Lord Wilson shot a warning look at Sarah. "I would hate to think that somebody could have had something and missed out."

"On breakfast?" Lottie, now fully dressed, joined Sarah at the door. "You certainly put a lot of thought into the first meal of the day."

"Why waste a perfectly good opportunity. How much might a person miss if they're not given the right start?" Lord Wilson wasn't talking about food and Sarah understood him perfectly. She thought of a baby somewhere without it's mother. Then she thought of Lottie and how heartbroken she would be if she lost her son.

"I need to get dressed." She couldn't believe it; it was exceedingly strange. And James was hiding under the bed, no doubt more confused than herself. How had this become her life? She closed the door, perplexed by the bizarre circumstance she had found herself in.

"That's why you're not going to accept James's proposal?" Lottie inquired, "Lord Breakfast?"

"James didn't propose." Sarah said, "can we talk about this later." She didn't know how to talk to Lottie about the events of the previous evening with James hiding under the bed.

"Sure." Lottie resigned. "Let's get you ready for brunch with your future husband."

"Please don't call him that." Sarah crossed her arms.

"Come on, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Sarah got dressed and James tried silently to also shimmy into his things. Once Lottie and Sarah had eft the room, James waited a while longer before he determined it was safe to exit unnoticed. All the attendees of the party were either already at breakfast, were sleeping in or already gone. The halls themselves were large and empty. James wandered through one such corridor, not sure if he could find the dining room if he tried.

Meanwhile Lottie went to find Henri, apt to get his opinion on Sarah's strange behavior. Once again Sarah found herself alone with the lord. He pulled something out his pocket. Sarah instantly recognized it to be a ring. _Oh no. _

"I told you, I would give you until this morning to decide." He said, "My love, marry me."

"Is this really how you want to start your life with someone?" She asked in return.

"If you would prefer a different stone it doesn't matter to me. I've always been fond of ruby, but emerald might better suit you."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Yes, but I'm giving you the chance to accept the offer gracefully, choosing to ignore your silly questions-"

"Don't you want to fall in love? To find someone who actually wants to marry you." Sarah was usually able to persuade people to change their course of action but knew she was sounding a bit desperate.

"No. I want a wife who is interesting and well mannered and used to political tumult. You are the only woman with a title who can navigate the years to come with grace and savvy. I believe you are the exact woman for the job. This should be a compliment to you."

"Threatening a child is hardly a compliment to me. How could you possibly think that I would want to align myself with someone so callous?"

"Sarah, you will learn," He took her left wrist, pressing hard, "in life your wants come second to your needs. You need to accept my offer. You need to because John and Lottie need you too."

She looked away from him, not answering. He was right. Until she had a way to secure the safety of the child- there was nothing she could do to resist him. His grip tightened as he grew impatient. She bit her lip, trying not to show how much his hold was hurting her. "Fine, you win." Sarah relinquished. He lifted her hand, sliding the ring unto her finger.

Meanwhile, James wandering the halls of the castle, wanted to sort through his thoughts but every time he landed on a conclusion more questions sprung up. What did Sarah mean she wasn't going to accept him? Was she thinking of Lord Wilson? But then she had said that Lottie shouldn't call him her future husband, so maybe not? James must have wondered the hall for an hour before he heard Henri calling,

"James!" He turned to see his friend, rather tired looking, jogging towards him.

"What's wrong?" James asked, sensing the urgency in his friend's voice.

"You haven't heard." Henri frowned, "Lord Wilson just announced he's engaged to Sarah. I tried to ask her about it. She said she needed to talk to you, outside by the large oak tree." Henri pointed out the window to the place. "This is a joke right?" Henri asked.

"I have no idea," James admitted, "but whatever the case, I have a feeling there's a story here."

_a little while later_

Sarah, true to her word, paced around the oak tree looking perturbed. When James came across her, he was struck with a strange sadness. He'd felt it before- the day she had left for England.

James sat at the base of the tree and motioned for Sarah to join him. She, yielding her anxious pace, placed herself next to him and tried not to glance at him. There was a sort of wall between them that had never existed before. Through no fault of her own, she couldn't speak to him about what was really on her mind.

He pulled her close to him in a sort of hug and rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't protest, rather relaxed and leaned into him. For a long moment they stayed this way in confused silence. Then his eyes landed on her hand, the little red stone, the gold band. The engagement was real. James refused to believe Sarah was lost to him. It was impossible, she had said so herself, well, in so many words.

James turned her face towards his, so that Sarah thought he might kiss her, but their eyes met not their lips.

"Sarah, there's more to this story. I know it. There's something you're not telling me and I don't know why. We don't lie to each other; we can't. You're my everything. I am in love with you. For years, I have tried not to be but damn it, I love you. I need you. I'm dying of confustion. I've never known more misery than in this past hour. Please. Give me a reason. Tell me you never loved me, or that you don't want to go back to America, or that your mother likes him better, I just need a reason."

She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I have to marry him." She said.

"What is going on?" James asked.

"It isn't you" Sarah frowned, "you're not to blame in any of this."

"Is there someone else to blame?" He reached for her hand and saw a mark on her wrist, a bruise. A pang of horror shot through him. James's head began to play through a number of awful scenarios. "I need you to explain what's going on Sarah. Because I know you wouldn't stay with a man that-" He looked at the bruise on her arm, "Let me help you."

She wanted his help more than anything. Maybe he could help her. Maybe it was just because he was looking at her with those dazzling blue eyes, begging for the truth. She had never denied him the truth before. He was right, they couldn't lie to each other. Sarah had to tell him. She sighed and for a terrifyingly vulnerable moment let her guard completely down. Perhaps James could help her find a way to rescue the child?

"Ok, last night at the ball, Lord Wilson asked to talk with me while you were speaking to Doctor Franklin."

"I wondered where you had disappeared to." He said.

"Yes, well, I shouldn't have gone with him." She shook her head, letting James see her regret.

"What happened?" James pressed, even though he feared the answer.

"He asked me to marry him," She winced, "but there's more to it then that. The reason that I couldn't refuse him-" Sarah paused, feeling that she needed to add, "James, I had to agree but please know that I love _you_." She took his hands.

He gave an encouraging smile, "I know. I feel it and I love you too." She sighed, relieved, a little bit, at least.

"I have to tell you something that I promised I would never tell anyone. It's important that it stays a secret. You have no idea how important-"

"I swear I won't tell anyone." James held out his pinky. She hooked her own around it, meeting his eyes again. Sarah wanted to kiss him, to really hold his hand, to dance, to be near him like two lovers should be. His eyes mirrored this feeling.

But the truth was so close to being said, and it couldn't wait. Sarah had to tell him in that moment or she would lose her nerve.

"Lord Wilson and I went into this study. I only wish I hadn't gone with him. I feel like such a fool. But then, no one could have suspected the monster he turned out to be."

"So you don't have feelings for him?" James couldn't help but sound glad.

"I have feelings for him, James, but they aren't the sort of feelings that compel you to marry someone." She quipped.

"So then why did you say yes? What happened?"

"I can hardly bear to think about it, it was so awful." Sarah sighed, "Lord Wilson has power to do a lot of harm-" A branch snapped, and to Sarah's horror there stood the very man she had just been speaking about.

"My sweet!" Lord Wilson smiled, "I had begun to worry you'd run off."

Sarah jumped to her feet. James, now knowing that Lord Wilson was more of a villain than he let on, stood as well. He was pretty near ready to fight the pompous red coat. There was a moment when Sarah saw James puffing up his chest, furrowing his brow. She knew if she didn't do something he was likely to start a brawl and that certainly wouldn't end well for anyone. She needed him to stay calm just until they figured out a rescue plan.

"My lord," Sarah curtsied.

Lord Wilson held out his arm waiting for her. She sighed and took his arm, looking back at James, as if to say "Don't cause trouble. I'll tell you more later."

The couple left James at the tree. As Lord Wilson and Sarah walked away, James glared at the lord muttering, "I can't wait to break your nose."

On their way back towards the grand house Sarah kept glancing back, trying to gauge James's thoughts. Lord Wilson, seeing this, made another threat. He hissed, "I heard that your friends are quite the revolutionaries, trying to stir up trouble here, in Europe."

"What?"

"My man says they were seen in a tavern in London, and then again just last night before the ball planning some sort of attack on the crown with those some frenchmen. Louis has been talking an awful lot about remaking France, distributing the wealth. I wonder where he got such wild ideas? Perhaps your American friends?"

"Henri and James are journalists. I'm sure that whatever you're suggesting they were a part of was nothing more than an interview for a story. James especially has no intention of going to France to start a war. And from what I hear you have a grudge against Louis, you would do anything to get back at him for being a better businessman then you." Sarah contended.

"Louis, a better businessman than me?" He laughed, "Of course a woman wouldn't understand. He's nothing more than a modern Romeo with ridiculous notions of equality,"

"Why did you separate Louis and Mable?" Sarah had never been afraid of getting to the point.

"The same reason I'm separating you and your little rebel boy." Lord Wilson stopped and took in a long breath of the fresh morning air, feeling victorious, "Because when I want something to happen, it does. I have plans for us, my dear, plans that I need you for."

"I will not marry you. I know that you think you have all this power, but I will find a way to stop you and get away-" She growled.

"That would be a foolish thing to try with so many lives at stake." Lord Wilson glanced back at James, who was propped up against the tree, his arms crossed brooding. "Don't underestimate me. James, Henri, Lottie, John- I can and will use whatever means necessary to get you to fall in line."

Sarah looked back, seeing James. He was watching them, his face looking hard and mistrustful. She knew that she had to form a plan before involving James, who more often led with his heart and not his head. _Don't fret_, she thought, we've seen worse. _I will figure this out, but please- don't do anything rash. _


	13. The Whispers of War

The blue room, which had always been her favorite, seemed now stained with the information laid before her. Lady Phillips was not entirely sure how to react to Doctor Franklin's visit, moreover his news.

"She chose Lord Wilson?" The lady had to sit down as she said it. A mix of emotions confused her, as she was both happy that her daughter was marrying someone closer to England and equally shocked that Sarah wasn't marrying James. "That's not the news I expected from you." She admitted.

"Something is amiss." Doctor Franklin stated, "I'm sure that Sarah has no real intention of settling with Lord Wilson. I don't believe James will allow it either."

"It is strange. Sarah had only met him twice and to choose him over- I mean, you were so sure that- I only let Lord Wilson come to court her so James might get up the nerve to finally ask for her hand. I thought when he saw how much she didn't want to marry an English gentleman he'd jump for joy and make his feelings known. She must think I disapprove! I shouldn't have given her such a hard time about their manners." Lady Phillips shook her head, amazed at her own foolishness. "I didn't think Sarah would, well I didn't think Lord Wilson would have a chance."

"I had every reason to believe he didn't. I saw James and Sarah together at the ball and thought that it must have been a sure thing. Perhaps you can get more out of your daughter, she wasn't very frank with me on our journey here." The old man frowned. "Sarah and Charlotte have returned and Lord Wilson is in the hall, I'm sure waiting to ask for your blessing. I have instructed James and Henri to join their friends in an inn not too far from here. I'm going to get their side of the story. See if you can deduce anything on your end."

Dr. Franklin made his exit and the lady was greeted by a different gentleman only a few moments after.

"Lady Phillips." He bowed curtly, "I do not wish to waste any time. I have asked for your daughter's hand in marriage, to which she has agreed. I now ask only for your blessing."

"If it is what my daughter truly wants," Lady Phillips eyed her guest, "then I will permit the union. I only want her happiness."

"Happiness comes in knowing that you've done best by the ones you love." He smiled, "Happiness is a product of one's commitment to doing what preserves that person. When we marry in France next week, I have every intention of giving your daughter a life of interest and adventure as well as providing the additional comfort of wealth. It would be unrealistic of me to proclaim that I could always provide her absolute happiness, but I will try to give her every chance at general satisfaction."

Somewhere in the house a door slammed, distracting Lady Phillips briefly. "In France, next week, general satisfaction?" She repeated the most concerning bits of his speech and gathered up an answer, "I have to admit it isn't like my daughter to settle for the unexciting choice. You must know that you are the unexciting choice."

"I beg your pardon Lady Phill-"

"No, a lady shouldn't be interrupted." She continued. "You happened to be the lucky suitor that wrote to me the week I needed a gentleman to fill a role. It was never my belief that you would join this family. Having lost my husband and having suffered the painful separation from my daughter for many years now, I'm sure you understand why I am hesitant to part with her to anyone that doesn't inspire confidence in her complete bliss. If this wedding is to take place, I must be convinced of her feelings for you. And if I sense even the slightest misgiving on her part I will have you and your pointless notions of general satisfaction carted right back to your French chateau without any misgivings on mine."

"You have made your feelings known." Lord Wilson straightened his jacket, "Allow me to do so in return. Sarah wants this wedding to happen far more than she may let on. If you should feel doubt that cares for me, consider that perhaps she didn't make her choice on the basis of a Shakespearean tragic sort of love, rather she made this choice using her intelligence. Perhaps she recognized that the alternative life wasn't one she could bear. I have no belief that she loves me. I admit she may have feelings for another, as you say 'exciting', choice, but I also know that she is too smart to settle for less than she is worth. Sarah had made this decision and regardless of her reasons, I hope you would respect her ability to determine what she wants from her own life."

He was certainly a match for Sarah in wit. She would have to speak with her daughter privately before saying anything else against Lord Wilson.

"Like I said," She held her ground, "If it is what my daughter truly wants, then I will permit the union."

_Meanwhile_

"Home sweet home!" Gabriel joked, as he and Louis settled back into their room at the inn.

"It's only until we can get an audience and go back to France."

"Yes, yes, the appeal so they don't hang us on sight." Gabriel flopped onto the bed.

"Hey! At least take off your boots before getting mud on everything!" Louis frowned.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to offend the bedbugs with my muddy boots." Gabrial laughed, "Now that I know how rich you are, I'm never going to stop complaining about staying in sad inns like this and you're always going to pay for the drinks."

The sound of hand wrapping against their door startled them both.

"It's Henri, and James is here too." They were let in. Gabriel noted that the two gentlemen looked to be in nearly the identical condition of their first meeting. Henri appeared anxious for some kind of development and James remebled a young man who had been run over by a carriage, that is miserable.

"What changed before breakfast?" Gabriel asked before anyone else could speak.

"Lord Buttface asked Sarah to marry him." Henri said.

"Who?" Louis actually cracked a smile at Henri's name calling antics.

"Lord Wilson." James huffed.

"Lord Wilson? And Sarah?" Louis stood shocked, "I thought he came last night because of me. When I saw how he looked at her I tried to warn her. He's evil, pure evil."

"What?" Henri and James said together.

"The letter- that was from this Lord Wilson fellow." Gabriel guessed.

"Yes, he said I had an important part to play in his next scheme." Louis sat on the bed, "He threatened Mable, said that if I didn't come, she'd pay for our mischief last year. She's in France still."

"What did you do in France last year?" Henri asked.

"We ACCIDENTALLY set a barrack on fire during a peaceful protest. The group of us all separated and fled France. Luckily Louis here said he had resources in England. Turns out he made some good investments in the red fabric industry, if you catch my drift."

"You own a redcoat warehouse?" Henri gawked at Louis, who continued with his story.

"My mother prevented me from returning to France and marrying Mable when she found out about the accident. She said that it was too dangerous and it was for the better that I didn't marry her. Lord Wilson informed me just the other day, when we met at the tavern that Mable's married now- but his letter implied that he could easily frame her for the fire and she'd be executed without delay." Louis buried his face in his hands.

"Did he tell you what his next scheme was? What did he want from you?" James demanded.

"He didn't say." Louis fretted, "He only said that I had to go to the party."

"Did he speak to you at all, during the ball?" Henri inquired.

"No- wait, yes. He thanked me after breakfast; he did not say for what."

"Henri," James crossed his arms, "I think you found me quite the story."

_Meanwhile_

Sarah could feel Lottie's inquisition brewing as they walked upstairs toward their rooms. Sarah approached her door, glancing at the crooked painting for a moment before her cousin cleared her throat and began the interrogation.

"Lord Wilson? He's actually the one you've decided on? You and Lord Wilson? That's what you want? So what was James to you exactly? Just a bookmark?"

"Charlotte." Sarah knew using her cousin's full name would give her a moment to answer, "I have thought through my options and trust me this is the best choice for now."

"For now? He wants to marry you next week. You don't have a lot of time to change your mind." Lottie tried to read Sarah's thoughts, but it was impossible. There was no reason for this change of character, "Remember when we all promised to marry for love? You actually had that chance, Sarah. It was right there and probably still is right there at your fingertips. What is stopping you?"

_YOU ARE. You and John, keeping you both safe. You have no idea how dangerous this man is! _ Sarah wanted to scream, but bit her tongue as Lottie continued.

"Did you hit your head when you fainted? Forget who you are, or who James is? He was going to propose to you! You couldn't have waited one more day? You just had to marry a lord, is that it? You suddenly want wealth over happiness? All that frival about freedom, was that just talk?" Lottie was actually beginning to feel angry with her cousin. "Do you honestly not believe that James could give you a good life- a life that you would dictate! Sarah you could write again, and go on adventures! With Wilson all you'll have choice over is what color hat to wear, and perhaps not even that. That can not be what you want."

"Alright. I understand! I could have been happy. I could be with James right now, but life doesn't give you what you want, Lottie. You of all people should understand that. Sometimes you want something or someone and life just decides, no, you don't get them. You have to be seperated from them, because of rank, or war, or children, or nonsense and you just have to make do. Stop being such a silly child and wake up! We don't get to marry for love. You know as well as I do, what is expected of us." Sarah, now extremely frustrated, went in for the kill, "That's why you haven't told Henri yet. You're afraid that even he'll see you for what you really are!"

"And what is that Sarah? A phony, like you!" They both glared at the other. It was the first time they had raised their voices at each other, or even really disagreed on something that mattered. Ultimately, Sarah did actually agree with Lottie but she couldn't speak the truth. Lottie was unpredictable and if she thought her own son might be in danger she might end up doing something that could put them ALL in danger. Sarah needed a plan but it was hard to think with everyone's opinions firing off like cannons around her.

"I can't talk about this right now." Sarah said and retreated into her room, slamming her door behind her. In the parched solitude Sarah realized this was the first moment she had completely to herself since the awful proposal. The time to puzzle out her options was upon her. It was shockingly unnerving how empty she found herself to be of hopeful thought. Every idea she could imagine ended in some kind of unbearable misery. Sarah had always been clever enough to think her way out of problems, but her anxiety over the thought of permanent damage was making a clear path intangible.

She sat on the floor, her back against the door and tried to visualize an ending that she could abide. Plagued with every volume of "what if" she found herself falling deeper into despair. She needed to test Lord Wilson's strength without putting anyone in danger. Sarah would have to push him, aggravate him without forcing his hand to take more drastic action. Once she knew how dangerous he really was she would be able to calculate her best method of escape.


End file.
